In Your Favor
by Noctis108
Summary: Sephiroth meets Kira. I can come up with summary for this one Sephiroth/OC


Chapter 1

Kira had to go to the Shinra building early today to meet with her Uncle. He wanted to speak with her about something and it seemed pretty urgent so she was hurrying. When she arrived she told the questioning woman at the front desk and she escorted her back to the SOLDIER briefing room. This was weird because normally she met with her Uncle in his office. They were family so their meetings weren't formal ones. If she was suppose to meet him in the SOLDIER briefing room then maybe it was a bit more important than she thought.

When the door opened she walked in to see her Uncle sitting at the end of a long oval table. At the opposite end was Director Lazard, the one in charge with all of the SOLDIER operations and missions. Seated amongst the rest of the table was a man dressed in red and black with reddish brown hair with a book in his hand. She assumed he had been reading it before she walked in because it was open and he was in the middle of turning a page. Also seated at the oval table were two men with black hair, one seemed to be a bit older than the other and the younger one seemed to be a bit anxious. Then last but not least was a man with long silver hair, arms folded, leaning against a table not 3 yards from Kira. She knew all of the men except the younger black haired one. Well she didn't know them but she knew their names due to the publicity that they get being SOLDIER 1st CLASS. The younger one must just be new. Sephiroth was the silver haired one and he was considered the Hero of the planet due to his strength and power. And the one dressed in red and black was Genesis he is said to be almost as powerful as Sephiroth. And the one with black hair is Angeal, very strong but known most for his SOLDIER honor and pride.

"Kira, sweetheart," Her uncle stood up and walked to her placing her in a seat on the other side of the table facing the men. "I'm sure there is no introduction needed here. Except for our newest SOLDIER 1st class, Zack Fair."

Her father pointed to the younger more anxious one. Kira nodded to him.

7"Hello!"

"Hi!"

She nodded to the other three men and lowered her head it was a bit awkward.

"Kira I brought you here because your mother wishes to have you back. And I refuse to give you to her not after I've learned whats going on in your world."

Kira maintained her posture as all eyes fell on her in question. Apparently her Uncle hadn't filled the others in on who she was.

"I haven't told the SOLDIER operatives why they are here yet because your story needs to be told first before I can give them their next mission. Would you like to tell them?"

"Why? Is it necessary?"

"It is."

Kira looked up at the men, and sighed.

"My mother is a Fae Queen of the world Crystallis. As you may already know the Fae Kingdoms are powered and protected by Crystals. But the majority of these Kingdoms have been taken over and their crystals captured. The only two Kingdoms who still hold their Crystals is my mothers and another Kingdom run by the most powerful family in the World of Crystallis, The Caelums.

My mother has been the ruler of Crystallis for over 3000 years already and like yours, our lifestream takes us when it feels our time is up. Our world needs another ruler and its her responsibility to choose one. She's torn between me or a boy by the name of Noctis Lucis Caelum, of the Caelum family. The next in line for the thrown of his fathers Kingdom. She can't choose because she assumes us both to be just as powerful as the other. So...she's trying to marry us. Noctis is for it only because its in the best interest of his Kingdom but otherwise hes in love with someone else. I refused entirely and enraged my mother. So I wanted to get a way for awhile, I was coming back here to stay with my father but it appears your lifestream took him from this planet a while ago."

"Are they forcing you to marry?" Genesis asked.

"I don't know, originally I thought it to be just a suggestion, but now...I'm not to sure."

"And this is why I'm appointing our 1st Class SOLDIER operatives to take turns taking care of you...or rather watching you." Added Director Lazard.

"You are of utter importance to me and your safety comes first. Sephiroth will be the one to keep a careful eye on you the most but I can't ask this of him all the time. So when he isn't able to I'll appoint one of the others the task."

Kira stood up irritate and tired of the meeting. She looked up at everyone and that they were all watching her.

"I'm sorry I have to be such a burden."

She then turned around and left the briefing room without another word. She couldn't believe the audacity of her Uncle. Sure they had never seen each other before now. But she is a Fae for crying out loud, everyone knows how powerful they are. Nothing can surpass them, what in this puny little world could harm her, honestly. She wished her father was still here he would understand. He knew her, knew how powerful she was. She shook her had in dismay. She thought for a second that she sounded just like her mother and was being a very selfish and spoiled brat. She figured she would apologize to her Uncle in the morning but for now she wanted to go home and take a hot bubble bath. Maybe even get a warm meal in her belly. She didn't have to eat and wasn't permitted to but one of the many luxurious of being half human was being able to eat. It was wonderful, trying all the different kinds of foods this world has to offer.

She was exiting the elevator on the thirteenth floor of the Shinra building when she saw him. Sephiroth, standing there as if he had been there for awhile just waiting for her. He was standing right next to her apartment door, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed just like he had been in the briefing room. He was staring at her and it made her uneasy. She walked up to him.

"What are you doing here?" She asked a bit tentatively. There was something about this man that made her nervous. He was odd, no different, odd could be a bad thing. His face was angelically featuredbut still retained its masculine structure. He was tall and beautifully built. You could tell that he was strong, powerful. And his eyes they were...odd....very odd.

"Were you not paying attention at the meeting Kira?"

She stepped back a bit. Not expecting him to have answered her question. She did already know the answer to it.

"Yes I did." Kira sighed. "Would you like to come in then?"

Sephiroth only nodded. Kira realized that too might have been an obvious question.

They stepped into her apartment and got a wiff of the incense she had been burning before she left the room earlier for the meeting. It hit Sephiroth hard, his sense of smell being a bit stronger. He loved it though, it was a beautiful smell...very womanly.

"Okay so...I want to take a bubble bath. I don't know..I have a TV in the living room and then theres the kitchen if your hungry. Will...."

"Kira I can manage just go about your day."

"Alright."

Kira went to take her bath. She spent about half an hour soaking then she bathed herself and got out. She went to her bedroom and got dressed. She thought about going out but that would mean that Sephiroth was going to have to follow her. She didn't think that that would be so bad if she knew him a little bit more. Its just...he was so....sexy and it made things awkward for Kira. In her world she didn't half to be faced with these feelings everyday but...here things were different. Feelings were inevitable and even though Kira loved most of them others made her uneasy. They sent her in unknown territory. Maybe she should just get to know him. Maybe he was an alright guy to be around in the end.

She walked out of her room into the living room and sat down across from Sephiroth who was sitting with his legs crossed and eyes closed. As if he was in deep thought. He opened them when he felt Kira staring at him. His heart started beating a bit harder than usual. It made him uncomfortable to notice her they way that he was. She was beautiful. Her hair was light brown and was very long and not curly but not entirely straight either. Her eyes were big and a hazel brown. She had delicate features, almost like a child, but yet still very womanly. Maybe because of the strong expressions she puts on. She was small and petite but very curvy. He snapped himself out of it when he realized where he was taking this and what it was doing to his body. He closed his eyes again after waiting for Kira to strike a conversation like women most often do when the moment is nice and silent and in no need for voices.

"Sephiroth?"

There it was, he knew it would come eventually. The womans voice. But this voice was different, softer, calmer and more angelic. For a second he thought she had started singing she said his name so softly. He smiled and opened his eyes. His body immediately tensed up when he saw that she was on her knees in front of him not but a few inches from his lap. He tried to say something but his voice caught in his throat. She smiled when she noticed his imperfect gesture.

"You know you don't have to stay here right? I can take care of myself."

Sephiroth ignored her question.

"Why are you down there Kira?"

"Because I'm talking to you." Kira answered a bit puzzled.

Then it struck Sephiroth. Fae women are suppose to get on their knees when speaking informerly to a Fae man. Maybe it applied to men of all races. He reached down and surprised Kira by lifting her off of her knees and next to him on the coach.

"You don't half to get on your knees when your talking to me Kira."

"Oh!"

Kira looked away a bit embarrassed at herself. She forgot she wasn't Crystallis anymore. She looked back at Sephiroth who was watching her yet again. But this time a bit more intently.

"What were you going to ask me?"

"I...I don't remember."

Sephiroth raised an eyebrow.

"Can I go shopping?"

Sephiroth knew that wasn't what she was going to ask. Whatever it was looked to have been puzzling her, but he played along to it.

"Of course."

Kira got up and ran to her room to grab her needed gil for a good days worth of shopping. When she returned to the living room Sephiroth was standing up waiting. She stood in her tracks when she saw him. He was beautiful. And she had just discovered the word that described him perfectly.

'Godlike'

They went everywhere. They must have shopped at every shop in town. After a little while Kira warmed up to Sephiroth a little bit. She noticed that he liked smelling things. She loved peeking glances at him when he was smelling a candle or an incense. It was kinda cute. It was as if he went into some sort of trance when ever he smelled something he liked. He was currently smelling a lime green candle. Kira walked to him and he didn't even seem to notice her.

"Sephiroth? What does it smell like?"

Completely caught off guard Sephiroth shot up and turned to Kira as if he hadn't just been smelling a candle. Kira giggled and he felt a little embarrassed with himself. She picked up the candle and smelt it herself. It was green apple and it smelt delicious. She noticed Sephiroth was eyeing her suspiciously.

"You know sense you have to babysit me during my stay it probably means you'll be staying at my apartment quite a bit doesn't it?"

Sephiroth nodded.

"Good, then you can help me pick out the incense' and candles?"

Sephiroth only eyed Kira with more suspicion.

"If you'd like me too."

Kira smiled and gave a definite nod.

"Yes! I wouldn't want to get something that completely repulsed you now would I?"

Sephiroth gave a faint smile only because he couldn't think of a reply quick enough.

They carried on with their day of shopping and Sephiroth began to notice how beautifully kind she was. She stopped to talk to everyone who gave her a faint smile or greeted her. She was good with conversing and everyone in the city of Midgar seemed to like the strange girl. She was beautiful, sweet, and very kind. She was like an angel blessing everyone whom she came into contact with. Sephiroth found it a bit odd at first whenever she would grab his hand and try tugging him toward a certain destination. But after awhile it start to get a bit comforting. To feel the presence of her so close to him he had never felt this connected with a woman before. Sex, yes but something more than that he had never really experienced. He loved watching the jealous men watch the elegant goddess hold his hand and beg for him to follow her. He loved it. But she was untouchable. A Fae princess. But what held him back even more was that she belonged to the President of Shinra. Her Uncle, he figured or rather knew, would never allow such an arrangement. He would be demoted, or even discarded br Shinra for such a thing. He knew that the possibility of loving this girl was never to be. He looked away as she looked at him and smiled. It was going to be to much he was falling for someone he had barely had a single conversation with. He knew better and felt disgusted with himself.

"Kira? Maybe we should get back to the Shinra building its getting late and the slums is no place for a girl such as yourself. Especially at night."

Kira looked disappointed but knew that Sephiroth was right. She hurriedly finished paying for what it was she had been looking at and scurried off down the street catching up with Sephiroth. She was a bit shocked at Sephiroths change in attitude. She had been having tons of fun and figured he had been too. Because he seemed so attentive to all of her babbling and actions. But maybe she was wrong. She didn't say a word on the way back and Sephiroth knew that she had sensed a change in his attitude because of this and felt bad. He didn't mean to make her uncomfortable or upset her.

"Kira why have you stopped talking?"

Kira looked up at him.

"Are you upset?"

"What gave you that notion? I just wanted to get back before it got dark. I didn't want to have to deal with any unnecessary issues with any of the lowlifes down here."

"Well its not as if you couldn't defend me Seph?"

Sephiroth was a little taken back with the way she had addressed him but for some reason was completely okay with it. Coming from anyone else he would have made them scream in agony but coming from her...well..it didn't matter so much.

"No..No you right but its just better to avoid it all anyway. For your safety."

"Oh okay then."

They made it to the building in no time and started there way to the thirteenth floor to Kira's apartment.

"Do you stay in this building too Sephiroth?"

Sephiroth nodded.

"Yes. All the 1st Class SOLDIERS do and on this floor too."

"Really? So Angeal, Genesis and Zack are up here too? Are you the only SOLDIER 1st Classes. Or are there more of you?"

"No. Just us."

"Oh."

They entered the room and Kira flicked on the light and suddenly a wave of fatigue swept over her. Kira turned to Sephiroth and smiled.

"Are you going to be staying here tonight?"

Sephiroth nodded the obvious answer.

"Alright but my current couch isn't very comfortable so I recommend sleeping in my bed with me okay. If thats okay with you."

"Um....i don't think that would be very appropriate to the occasion."

"I'm not giving you a choice Seph." Kira beamed.

"I..."

"Look if it makes you more comfortable my bed is very big and I have tons of pillows. We can separate the bed, half and half, using pillows. I know its kind of childish but I won't be able to sleep knowing that your uncomfortable."

Sephiroth opened his mouth to began protesting some more a bit more sternly this time though.

"Please Sephiroth."

He sighed giving in.

"Alright. But if your Uncle was to find out we were sharing a bed..."

"He won't Seph, I promise."

Sephiroth sighed yet again and followed Kira to her room. She was right her bed was big. Actually enormous. It really wouldn't matter if they were sharing a bed they would literally be across the room from each other. Kira climbed on top of the bed using a wide variety of pillows to make a dividing wall on the bed. She looked like a small child on such an enormous bed. A samll child building a fort at that. Sephiroth laughed to himself.

"What so funny?" Kira eyed him in suspicion.

"Nothing. I would actually like to clean up for bed."

"Okay."

Kira was delighted to show him to her bathroom and give him a towel and wash cloth. She left the bathroom shutting the door behind her. After turning off the lights she climbed into the bed. She must have laid there for a good hour or so. She was finally drifting off into sleep when she heard the door open and then there was some shuffling about the room for a minute and then a long pause. She then felt the bed shake and a large entity crawl up to the top where her head was laying but on the other side of the divider. She smiled to herself and drifted to sleep for good after a little while.

Sephiroth lay there, listening to her breath. Her breaths were long and light. It was very comforting, and relaxed him. He had never been this relaxed before. Taught and trained to always be on his heels he never truly understood what it was like to be fully relaxed until now. He closed his eyes and began drifting in and out of sleep for awhile. It must have only been a couple of hours later when the bed began to violently shake and he heard Kira begin to cry. He jolted upright and turned to where Kira was laying. She was shaking, what looked like a night terror. She was crying and shaking her head for left to right. Sephiroth was stunned he didn't know what to do. His first instinct was humane, and it was to go to her side. He crawled over her stack of pillows and grabbed her, pulling her close to him. He pushed her head to his chest and hugged her tightly until her body stopped shaking. Her whimpers were still there and Sephiroth just soothed her by rubbing his hand ove the side of her face and whispering to her almost like a lover would. After a minute or to Kira caim to and was completely embarrassed with herself.

"Oh my God. Sephiroth. I'm so sorry I..I don't..I..."

She covered her face and began to cry uncontrollably.

Sephiroth didn't know if it was the current atmosphere. The way the room was dark and her crying beckoned him...or if what he was about to do was really wrong. But he didn't care. A wave of sympathy and sadness swept over him as he watched the girl weep like that in front of him, and he acted accordingly. He grabbed her and laid her on her back. She stopped crying but only because she was completely taken aback. He crushed his lips to hers and licking her lips softly asking for permission. He got it right away and he slid into her mouth. Tasting her he smiled against her and she began giggling uncontrollably. He pulled away and looked at her.

"You were just crying a minute before."

"And you were just kissing me a second ago."

Sephiroth smiled.

"So why were you crying?"

"I was embarrassed with myself I haven' had a fit like that in a while. Why were you kissing me?"

"I don't know. I didn't want you to cry and the only way I know how to make a girl happy is by kissing her...so..."

Kira could tell even though it was dark that Sephiroth was blushing deeply.

"It worked." She whispered.

"Thats good."

He got up and began moving back to his side of the bed but Kira grabbed his arm.

"Wait, I don't want you to stop Seph. It felt good."

Sephiroth smiled.

"We can''t Kira. Your off limits."

"Says who? My Uncle? Did he say anything to you?"

"No but..."

"Then its okay right? Besides he doesn't have to know if we don't want him to. Anyway I just want you to keep kissing me. It fells really good. I like it."

Sephiroth smiled again.

"I'm not a boy Kira, it'll lead to something more and its that something that we can't do."

"Of course we can't not until a full moon. But that doesn't mean you can't have fun with me until then."

Sephiroth stiffened at the seduction in her voice. He remembered that a Fae could make love whenever. But when they are virgins it must be done during a full moo n. Something about there crystals acting out making the experience that much better for them and every full moon after that one would make a great sexual experience. It is said that a mere human wouldn't be able to handle a Fae on a full moon. But she was right none the less, they could have a little fun at least just for the night.

"Alright." He whispered into her ear as he moved back over her pushing her to the bed again. "But when morning comes whatever happened tonight is forgotten and never spoken of again. Not even to each other, understood?"

"Yes sir." She said so enticingly.

He hardened against her. And she moaned when he rubbed against her inner thigh to let her know what she was doing to him. He began to make out with her rather harshly, pinning her hands above her head and sliding his hand down her side to her legs. She parted them and he got between them and began to move up and down against her, dry humping her, but not like a boy. He went slow and rhythmic. Moving to his kissing. She was in total bliss. She had never been this close to a male before and it was beautiful. She was raised to be such a good well-mannered little girl. Taught to hate such thoughts and feelings and completely banishing from her mind the the thought of doing any of the actions. How could something so bad feel so damn good. Or maybe it was just Sephiroth. Maybe he had some sort of special power on her that she didn't know about. A power that rendered her helpless to his mercy. He began to get rough losing control. He started to hurt her.

"Ouch! Sephiroth? Your hurting me."

He didn't answer her just kept going.

"Sephiroth...daddy it hurts."

Sephiroth pulled away from her and rolled onto his back.

"I..I'm sorry Kira."

Kira tried catching her breath but Sephiroth had literally taken the air from her.

"Are you okay?" He asked turning back to her and resting his hand on her belly.

Kira turned her head to him and smiled.

"Yeah."

Sephiroth couldn't believe what it was he had done. He had violated the President of Shinra's niece. This would be the end of him if it got out. What he really felt bad for was almost taking the poor girls virginity only in the end to tell her it meant nothing to him because they could never be. He was only caught up in the heat of the moment like some young school boy needed to release himself. He turned to look at her and felt horrible and she saw the guilt in him. She knew right away what it was he had been thinking about.

"Do you want to forget this ever happened?" She asked him quietly.

"I think it might be for the best Kira. I don't want to hurt you by giving you the wrong impression. I'm sorry. Your a very beautiful girl and you do deserve the best. I just don't think its me."

Kira looked puzzled but decided not to push it. The tone of his voice said that he didn't want to go into details. So she only nodded and gave him a quick smile before rolling back over and closing her eyes.

"Kira what do I do if you end up having another episode?"

Kira sat up and turned to him and pondered on his question for awhile.

"Just ignore me...it'll pass eventually, it always does."

Sephiroth didn't like her answer but he guessed he'd have to go with it. They both turned their backs to each other and fell asleep. Both completely disappointed with the way the night had ended.

The days drug on and Kira and Sephiroth both pretended as if nothing had happened the night before. Kira had been dating another SOLDIER, 2nd Class but SOLDIER none the less. She like him, he was cute and charming, and he made her feel wanted. Sephiroth was not at all to into accompanying her and her new found love on their dates. He hated seeing another man make her so happy. So he distanced himself from the couple, allowing enough space between them to get to her quickly if she was in danger. He watched the two mingle and immediately he hated the boy. He hated that he got to touch her face like that, and kiss her the way he did. Then he noticed something. She wasn't liking the kissing part, it was making her uncomfortable. Then he noticed that he was forcing him self onto her as she pushed him away from her lips.

"Stop it." He heard her say. "Get away from me."

Sephiroth stood still, he wasn't necessarily frozen into place. He was just waiting for Kira to say she needed him. It was selfish but after watching there public display of affection he didn't want to really be anywhere near the two of them. He shook his head after he realized how childish he was being. He's a 25 year old man who could have any girl he desired and he was yielding for one woman. He couldn't believe himself.

"Ouch get away from me."

"Shut up you stupid bitch."

Sephiroth watched the two carefully. Making sure not to over react.. Which isn't something he sometimes did without knowing it. He started to walk toward the two when he noticed her date dragging her into an alley. She was kicking and screaming now. When he started to push her head toward his uniform pants that when Sephiroth immediate took action.

"Here suck my...."

Kira screamed.

"Sephiroth! Help me!"

She was crying now.

Sephiroth unsheathed his matsamune and struck the boy down. When the boy saw who it was fear immediately struck through his eyes.

"SOLDIER 1st Class Sephiroth! " He stated admiringly.

"Do you have any idea who this girl is?"

The boy said nothing just stared in awe.

"She is the President's niece."

Another panic of fear ran through his eyes.

"I..I...didn't know."

"You'll be deranked if not thrown in jail for this. I promise you."

And with another strike the boy fell silently to to the ground. Sephiroth then phoned in for the Turks to come in and take the degenerate to the Shinra jail to await his hearing. Sephiroth turned to Kira. She was still breathing pretty hard and terrified. Tears were streaming down her cheeks.

"Are you alright?" Sephiroth asked with no emotion.

"Ye..yeah." She stuttered out.

He turned back to look at the boy.

"He won't get into much trouble nothing really happened between the to of you. The most I'm sure is he'll get suspended and demoted. Maybe even a few months incarceration depending on how much you matter to your Uncle. But we should get out of here, saves us all the questions, I'll worry about doing the report in the morning. Come on."

He walked over to her and stood her up on her feet. She looked exasperated. Then there was a hard rumbling in her belly. She hadn't eaten since she had been in the world of mankind. She wasn't use to feeding her body to keep it going. In Crystallis as a Fae there was no need for food. But when living here the Fae body adapts and must live by the rules that the creatures if this planet must live by. It wasn't to much of a hassle for her as other Fae's. She was half human so she loved food. But naturally, a Fae didn't have the acquired taste of food. Her belly rumbled again, this time much much louder. Sephiroth looked at her quizically as if she had just gone and vanished in front of him.

"I'm hungry I guess." Kira told him turning a deep shade of red.

Sephiroth laughed. The first time she had ever really heard Sephiroth laugh.

"Hey do we have to go home? It's still pretty early."

"Mmm...I guess we can stay out a bit longer. But theres really no point, your date's in jail. "

Kira smiled.

"Would you like to be my date for the night Seph?"

Sephiroth wished she hadn't asked her that. As much a he wanted that he really couldn't . Being seen with her like that in public would be worst then what happened the other night. But then no one had to really know the truth. He was assigned to watch the girl, and thats what he would be doing.

"Alright."

Kira grinned real big and bit her bottom lip in shyness.

They went to grab something to eat and then they debated on rather or not to go see a movie or do something a little more subtle. They quickly decided that it was getting to be too late for a movie and decided to go for a walk through the park.

The park was dark and mysterious at night. The air had a cool, quietness to it and Kira stepped closer to Sephiroth as the chills of the ery night ran up her spine. Sephiroth didn't seem to have minded either. He was pretty content with the way the night had been going. It wasn't too romantically over done with Kira hanging off of his shoulder every moment like some wild banshee. He really was taken with Kira. She was beautiful and different than most women. She was well reserved , probably due to her strict upbringing. She was intelligent and very funny. Not hysterically funny like Zack, that would have been a turn off to Sephiroth. He didn't care for silly girls. He thought they were quite annoying. He wasn't usually all to taken with any female really. The women who acted like the obedient housewives portrayed in everyday society irritated him too. He didn't like that. If he was going to have a woman he wanted her to be independent and to stand up for herself. He didn't want a shadow. Some women were brought up to be better seen then heard and he hated that. He wanted one that you heard yelling at some asshole who had just put his hand on her ass, before you saw her throw her long curly mane back and stick out her petite curvy thigh in defiance. That was the girl he wanted. That was Kira.

"Maybe we shouldn't have come here either. Its kinda scary. You want to go back?" Kira whispered as close to Sephiroth as possible.

He smiled to himself.

"No. Nothing is going to hurt you, I'm right here."

Kira sighed and they kept walking. After awhile Kira warmed to the darkness and she detached herself from Sephiroth. They came to a bench and sat on it. Kira looked up at the sky. It was beautiful. She marveled at how the stars were all ablaze like a wild fire. Sephiroth followed her gaze.

"So where exactly is your world?"

Sephiroth knew better than to ask that. It was kept a secret from the humans, or any other creature, where the Fae world Crystallis was located. No one ever really knew except the Fae's. Which is the main reason Sephiroth was assigned to protect and watch over her. Not just because her Uncle was afraid her mother would snatch her up. But because there were people who would pay top dollar for a Fae. Just to try to get one to squeal out the location of the most powerful and magical world ever known. And Kira was 'the' Fae Princess as well. She could make someone very rich. After a minute of pondering Kira turned to Sephiroth and smiled biting her lip.

"Where is yours?"

Sephiroth was puzzled.

"What do you mean?"

Kira turned back to the sky with an innocent smile on her face.

"Your not human."

"Then what am I?"

Kira closed her eyes with her head still up to the sky.

"Jenova." She whispered.

A wave of panic fled through Sephiroth. No one knew that except for him, the President of Shinra, and the scientists that work for Shinra. It was top secret. The Jenova project. How did she know. Unless her Uncle told her. But Shinra's own wife didn't know about him, why would he tell a niece he's only just found out about. He didn't. Kira came about this information in another way. She turned back to Sephiroth and saw that same quizical expression from earlier and decided that she owed him an explanation. She sighed again.

"The other night when we...kissed. I got a flash of quite a few memories."

"Fae's can read minds?" He asked.

"No..not necessarily Fae's. Just me. And its not reading a mind. It's like, I'm an antenna picking up a frequency. But only certain ones. I don't really know what it is. It kinda scares me. It can show me everything if I wanted it to but...it was none of my business, your past, so I put a stop to the images I was getting from you. I'm sorry"

Sephiroth just stared at her.

"Could you get more than just a memory. Could you get what I can't remember."

"Mmm....yeah but its complicated." Kira turned away blushing.

"How so?"

She sighed again. Wishing this conversation would end. But she knew she had brought it to far.

"I only get the images if you get excited. The more excitement flows through you the more of your memories I get. I know I can get most of your memories from just arousing you. But to get everything, even what you can't remember...."

Kira stopped completely embarrassed with where this was going.

"We would have to make love. And it would have to be extremely passionate. The more so....the more I'll find out about you."

Sephiroth had become it bit flushed with embarrassment as well. He turned his head back to the stars. Kira stood up.

"I want to go back already." She said quietly.

Sephiroth nodded and they headed back to the mansion. They hadn't said a word to each other. The conversation on the bench had been a little too awkward.

"Kira would you like to go on another date?"

Sephiroth was merely running it through his head to see what it sounded like, he didn't mean to say it out loud. But when he saw the smile on Kira's face he didn't regret it.

"I'd love to."

Then there was nothing again. Only quiet. Sephiroth wondered if she would let him hold her tonight. Not for perversed reasons but because he too could get flashes of ones memories through the same way she could. He remembered the look on her face when she had whispered Jenova. The look was of admiration. She also said that it wasn't a Fae trait. And he had it to so she wondered if she wasn't of half Fae half human, but rather, half Fae half Jenova. He shook his head, no matter, he was going to hold her tonight and he was going to find out. He hadn't gotten anything the other night like she had because he always had that part of him locked up. But tonight he was going to use it, if she permitted of course.

They were in bed, both on their own sides. Sephiroth new Kira wasn't sleeping because her breathing was still uneasy. She was nervous. He wanted to say something but didn't know what. He wasn't normally to good at striking up a conversation, but lucky for him he didn't have to.

"Sephiroth?"

"Mmm?"

"Nothing just wanted to know if you were still awake. I can't sleep."

Sephiroth didn't know where to take the conversation from there and he knew that it was his turn to speak.

"How come?"

"I don't know, you want to talk or something?"

"Sure." He tried not to sound as enthusiastic as he felt.

Kira crawled over to to his side of the bed and shocked Sephiroth when she laid next to him and rested her head on his chest. Now normally, the way Kira came on to Sephiroth he could have pegged her for some floozy. But he never did because she made it seem so innocent. Something about her was angelic like she could do know wrong. She could have went down on him right now, for no apparent reason, and it wouldn't have made a difference. The way she appeared to him, was that she could have no morals and be as inappropriate as she wanted and still would have looked like an angel to the world.

Sephiroth had taken his jacket, armor, and his sash belt off so he was completely naked from the waist line up. So unless Kira head locked up her mind from receiving anything she was getting a couple of his memories again. Not too many because he wasn't too excited.

"Kira?"

"Mmm."

"You remember what you were telling me about in the park, about being able to see into another person and their past?"

"Yeah."

Her voice had grown quiet and angelically soft, indicating that this was not a subject she felt comfortable talking about. Maybe because of the insecurity level of it. He wasn't to sure.

"It's an ability I posses as well."

Kira didn't move or slow the slightest bit of interest.

"I know."

"How?"

"Thats also something I saw when we were....you know...the other night. I saw you and some old scientist man arguing about your ability. You told him you wanted him to make it go away so that you could...."

Kira hesitated.

"....make love without having to find out about all the baggage...your lover carried."

Sephiroth cringed and flushed with embarrassment. The conversation wasn't really that delicate. It went more like..."So I could fuck without"....and....."All the baggage the bitch was carrying." He was younger than, more naïve. But he didn't bother telling her this, she probably all ready knew that too.

"I've had it locked up form awhile, so I didn't see any of your memories the other night..but...I'd like to try tonight if its okay with you?"

Sephiroth thought that it was a little odd that he'd just come out and ask her something like that. He thought she deserved an explanation. Besides, he had to stay morally intact unless he wanted to look like some raging hormonal boy.

"Kira? This is gonna sound off and come completely out of the blue, but I think I'm falling for you. There's something about you something that I'm falling in love with. Your beautiful, and your kindness goes to levels that simply just don't exist in this world. I want to know everything about you. Is that okay?"

It all came out, without a second thought about. Sephiroth had never felt so embarrassed in his life. He couldn't believe himself. He just admitted his feelings he wasn't to sure about to a girl he barely even knew. He closed his eyes, expecting Kira to be completely revolted at his sudden outburst, and ignore him.

"Okay. But this time, if anything happens tonight, I don't want to "just forget it ever happened..." okay?"

Sephiroth smiled.

"Alright."

Kira sat up. Sephiroth was shirtless so he was good to go but she was still dressed in her pajamas. She quickly decided that they had to go. She began to unbutton her top. Sephiroth shifted a bit as he watched. She looked really seductive and had know idea what it was doing to him. When her top was completely unbuttoned she turned slid it off over her shoulders. She wasn't wearing a bra but didn't think it really mattered, she just covered up her breasts with her hands. But not before Sephiroth got a pretty good peak at them. They were small and round, enough to grab but not enough to hang, like he hated. And they were extremely perky. He wanted to see more but new that thats not what he's supposed to be doing. At least not right at this moment. She laid back down and rested her head on Sephiroths chest once again. This time wrapping her bare arm around his bare chest. He got a flash of a beautiful woman. She looked much like Kira but a bit older, she's handing Kira a gift, a stuffed bear. Kira must have been a little girl. The flash skipped a couple scenes there for a while. When he got back to it. The woman was lying in a bed, she was sick and near death...then a body was on a podium of some sort and it was burning. He could tell it was probably the woman because of the white dress that was burning as well. It was the same white dress she was wearing when she handed Kira the bear. A few years past by he presumes because Kira's a bit older, shes standing next to a boy with short brown hair and dark blue eyes, she calls him Noctis. He can here a bit of their conversation now. "You think they'll ever make us marry when we're older?" The boy was asking her. She seemed to not even be interested in him at the moment. "I don't know." She answers back. It skips a few more years. Theres that boy again. "You know its best for our people Kira. Look I don't want to any more than you do but it is for the best." She turns away from him. "And what about Stella Noct? You love her."

"Look we're best friends right? I'm sure I can end up feeling the same for you as I do for her." Sephiroth got a bit of what she was feeling at the time. She was in pain. She was in love with Noct but knew he belonged to another woman. She had longed for him to say something like that for the longest time and when he finally did it no longer mattered because he was taken. The boy cupped her cheek and leaned in to kiss her. It was long and passionate and it made her feel wonderful. But she quickly pulled away. She ran.....and ran.... Now she was standing in front of her mother. The memory was fading and Sephiroth was finally pulled back into reality. Kira was still laying against his chest. She looked up.

"Do you want more?"

He nodded.

Kira licked her lips. She reached over and grabbed his hand. She stared at it for a moment and then sat up placing it over one of her breasts. Sephiroth stiffened right away as the pleasure and intensity of what she unexpectedly just did ran through his body.

He was back and she was still standing in front of her mother. Her mother smacked her and Kira held her face as the tears streamed down it. Noctis was beside her mother watching. "You'll marry him because its whats expected of you and it your duty to your people." Sephiroth was pulling out of the dream because of a strong pain in his loin area. When he was back out Kira still had his hand to her breast. They stared at each other for a moment and she smiled at him.

"Did you like what you saw?"

He studied her for a moment.

"I like what I see now."

Kira blushed a deep shade of red.

He squeezed the breast she had planted his hand on. She got a bit nervous and Sephiroth could tell she was scared. He sat up and pushed her back, laying her down. He hovered over her and and began to kiss her softly.

"Is this okay?" He asked.

She nodded. Sephiroth nuzzled his face in her neck biting and sucking at the spot behind her ear. She moaned and immediately flushed red again. She wasn't trying to make noises but he was deliberately pushing them out of her. His hand continued to grope at her breasts but only for a second before they began to trail off down her belly where it sat for a moment while he worked her neck and her lips. Then it started toward its destination again, running over her fine line of pubic hair that was neatly trimmed up, until it reached her folds. She parted her legs to give him more access. He opened the folds and much to his delight she was already wet. He rubbed his thumb over her nub and she arched her back, pushing into him. He smiled against her lips when she started to moan uncontrollably. He pulled away from her and made his way to where his hand was working. He smothered his face in her crotch and inhaled deeply. Taking in her natural womanly aroma. She screamed and shot up to try and pull him away she was horrified. He only pushed her back down and continued what he was doing.

"Sephiroth am I clean?"

Sephiroth didn't say anything he answered her by running his tongue slowly over her clit. She screamed and arched her back into him. He then slid his tongue from the bottom, where her hole was, back to the top over her clit.

"Oh my God Sephiroth...it feels....it feels so goooood."

He responded to that by flicking his tongue out over the clit really fast. He wanted to shove his fingers in her while his tongue worked, but he didn't know if he could even do that much since it wasn't a full moon. He felt her body tense up as she slowly reached her climax. She grabbed a hand full of his long silver mane, pushing him into her even more.

"Oh God, Seph. I feel it....its...its...coming."

And she threw her head back and screamed his name over and over and over again. When he pulled away and made his way slowly back up to her, trailing kisses along the way, he saw Kira and smile. Her arms were splayed out over the bed and her head turned to the side, eyes closed. He bent down near her neck again and nibbled at her ear lobe.

"Did you like that?"

She smiled. She never would have imagined The Great Sephiroth to talk with such seduction. He was like a god to the world, but behind closed doors he was a normal man who had needs. She sat up running her fingers through his long mane of hair as she did.

"My turn right daddy?" She asked so innocently.

He stared at her, wondering if he could ever have tolerated another woman calling him that. It was the most inappropriate thing to call a man during sex, unless, "God forbid", you actually were sleeping with your father, but it made his cock rise like nothing else in the world. Kira didn't wait for an answer which was going to be no. She just tossed one leg over his body and straddled him. She was in the middle of working her kisses down his torso when they got a loud thumping noise on the door. Kira screamed and jumped up off of the bed. She fell down on the floor just as the door swung open. She frantically scrambled for something to cover herself with. Sephiroth reached for his matsamune which was closely discarded next to the bed in an arm chair. It was Angeal. He ran in the room at full speed.

"Sephiroth, we've spotted some Wutaiin troops not far from the outskirts of Midgar, near the slums. They..."

Angeal froze in mid sentence as he realized what he walked in on. He took in the scene carefully. Kira was naked on the floor with a pillow in front of her, shielding her nakedness and Sephiroth was shirtless standing not 3 yards from him wielding the matsamune, ready to strike down whoever in the hell it was that walked in. His glare softened just a little when he realized that it was only Angeal.

"I'm....sorry...to....have interrupted." He stated.

"Can you handle the situation alone?"

"No, the President is asking specifically for all the 1st Classes to take the mission. Kira is to be left alone for only a short period of time. He said to tell her you'll be back no later than tomorrow morning."

Sephiroth nodded.

"I'll be waiting downstairs."

Angeal gave Kira a nod and a small grin before leaving shutting the door behind him. Sephiroth said nothing as he turned around to grab his leather coat and his armor. When he was fully dressed again he turned to Kira. She was afraid that he was going to leave without saying award like she was a whore and drop a handful of money on her dresser. He walked to her and reached down to pick her up off of the floor. He carried her to the bed and laid her down planting a soft kiss on her neck before pulling away.

"Don't worry about Angeal, I make sure he doesn't say anything. I'll be back in the morning. Stay put until I get back, no matter what don't leave this building, or the room for that matter. You can't trust Shinra any more than you can the outside world. Understood?"

Kira nodded.

"Oh and...think of a place you would like to go tomorrow for our...", He paused hesitating a bit. "...date."

"Okay."

Sephiroth stepped back taking one last look at her before he took his leave for the night. She was standing up on the bed on her knees holding the blanket around her body. She had her head tilted to the side and was looking at Sephiroth with a bashful grin. She noticed that he was staring at her and taking in her form. She then let the blanket that was wrapped around her form slide down her body, revealing to Sephiroth everything. He smirked and walked to the door after taking in all of her luscious ripe body.

"Hey Sephiroth?" She called after him.

He turned around wearing a curious look on his face just as his hand hit the door knob.

"Just wanted you to see what you were missing out on."

And with that Kira took her index finger and slowly raised it to her mouth. Sliding it in ever so slowly and sucking on it as she pulled it out. She didn't take it completely away from her mouth. Instead she bit on the tip of it and grinned after Sephiroth. He watched her and licked his lips leaving his them slightly parted as his thought, that were quite obvious to Kira, ran through his mind. She raised her other hand and waved seductively before he turned and disappeared for the night.

***

Sephiroth sat at the 1st Class table in the dining hall. He had been waiting for Director Lazard to let him know if he was finished with him for the day. It had been two days since he last saw Kira. He was worried that she'd be upset with him since he told her he'd be back the next morning and here it was 2 days later and no appearance or no call. He leaned back in his chair and let a out a long sigh.

"Well, well, well...look who I found."

Sephiroth looked up to find Genesis standing before him.

"What do you want?" Sephiroth sighed again.

"Nothing. I'm just here to let you know that Director Lazard relieved me of my duty to keep an eye on Kira. He wanted me to let you know that you can go ahead and go back to her..."

"You left her alone?"

"Well...what was I suppose to do call you and wait for you to show up. Good idea but you never have your phone. Oh, and by the way, she has been trying to call you."

Sephiroth stared at Genesis. So that would mean that she might not be to happy when he showed back up. He stood up and left without another word to Genesis. He irritated him.

***

Kira sat alone in her bedroom. She hadn't left the room, just like Sephiroth ordered, not even when Genesis was assigned to watch her. She thought about Genesis. He was sweet, and kind, but really quiet. She remembered him staring at her a lot, it was cute at first but became a little creepy after a while. She smiled. When he wasn't staring at her he was reading that Loveless poem. She sighed. Even though she loved Genesis' company he was a bit dull and she hoped that he wasn't going to be replacing Sephiroth. 'Sephiroth.' She missed him. He hadn't called or sent a message via another SOLDIER or anything. She hoped he was okay. The phone was in her hand and she wanted to call him one more time but decided against it and sat the phone down so that she could go and take a shower instead.

She froze still right before she entered the hallway. She could have sworn she saw a shadow run into the bathroom. Was it her imagination? Or was someone in the house with her? Kira called out to whoever may or may not have ran into the bathroom. But no one answered back. 'Obviously.' Just as she was stepping into the hallway a hand clamped over her mouth from behind and a rag was held to her nose. Before she could struggle she felt her mind spin uncontrollably and her body give way as she fell unconscious.

***

Sephiroth made it to the sixth floor and saw that Kira's apartment door was wide open. Fear struck through him and he took off down the hall. When he made it inside it looked like there had been nothing ramsacked so no robbery, no blood so no murder...no Kira. His hear sank. Where was she. Had she left when he told her not to. No she would have shut the door. She would have even left a note or something. It was definitely a kidnapping. Someone took Kira from this apartment without the intention of killing her or they would have done so here. Right? Wrong? He wasn't sure. The thoughts raced through his mind. He ran back to the elevator at the end of the hall. Where would he look. Wait. Whomever took her would have to have been a Shinra employee. No one can access this building or any of the elevators, rooms, etc. in it without a proper employee ID badge. But who in this building would want Kira? The only thing in this building were the President's quarters on the eighth floor which he rarely occupied since he had his own mansion on the outskirts of Niebelheim. Then there were the three floors of SOLDIER operatives apartments, floors five, six, and seven. Then from there was the science department. Where all of the experiments for SOLDIER enhancing took place. Sephiroth continued to think. Who? 'Hojo!' It could only be him. It had to be him. Sephiroth took the elevator to the fourth floor, where the entrance to the science lab was. If she was hurt he would kill him. He'd have his body in bits and pieces all of that son of bitch's lab. Sephiroth hoped with all his might that Hojo was the one who took Kira. Yeah, she would be in grave danger right about now, but at least he would have the chance to get to her. Opposed to having no idea where she was and it taking longer for him to get to her. He begged for the God's to hear him. He didn't know who in the hell this girl was or why she had such power over his emotions. He didn't care either. All he knew was that he felt something for her and he wasn't going to let anybody take her from him.

***

Kira slowly came to. She opened her eyes to find herself strapped down to a table unable to move. She had needles in her arms. Someone was taking blood from her. She panicked and began to holler for help. But to no avail there was no one close enough to hear her cries. She began to sob uncontrollably. How had she gotten here? She couldn't remember anything and she felt like throwing up. She was losing to much blood. Pretty soon she was too weak to cry out or even cry so she just lay there limply on the stone hard table. She though about Sephiroth, he would show up to save her. Her heart sank as she remembered that he had gone on a mission and still hadn't returned from it. By the time he got back whomever had captured her would have gotten all they needed or wanted from her and have her body discarded neatly in some ditch or waste compound. Kira sighed and gave up all hope of being rescued. She figured if she wanted to live she would have to save herself. She couldn't rely on stupid Sephiroth. He obviously didn't care about her. She began to twist an tug at the straps holding her down. They were tight but she thought she could break lose.

"They won't budge, your wasting your time you know!"

Kira looked up to see an old man with long grayish silver hair. He was wearing a long white coat, much like that of a scientists. His hair was pulled back into a ponytail showing his bony face and puny jaw structure. And those glasses they were huge and made his eyes look like giant saucers. Kira almost giggled despite herself. He looked very funny, not at all menacing like she thought her captor would be.

"Where am I?" Kira asked wiping any feeling of giggling away.

"My name is professor Hojo and where you are is no concern of yours."

"Professor Hojo? I've heard of you before, you work for Shinra don't you? But then that would mean that I'm still in the Shinra building somewhere right?"

Hojo looked as if someone had chucked a brick at his face. He hadn't been expecting the girl to already have heard of him. She hadn't been in this world long enough. But no matter, he thought, he only needed a few samples and then a few tests, then he could wipe her memory of any recollection and send her on her way.

"It doesn't matter who I work for. What matters is that I finally have the most brilliant test subject of my time in MY laboratory. I'd like to see Hollander try and top this one."

Kira watched as the mad scientist laughed hysterically. His laughter seemed to drag on and on forever. Kira actually found herself wanting to drive a fork through her eye at the continuance of it. Hojo then made his way beside Kira bringing with him a small tray of different objects. The one he pulled off of the tray was a long sharp surgeons blade and Kira's eyes grew wide in fear. She started to squirm and whimper all over again.

"What are you going to do with that? HELP...PLEASE...CAN SOMEBODY HEAR ME..ANYBODY? "SEPHIROTH...WHERE ARE YOU?"

"Aww...how cute. I knew he was assigned to watch you but have the two of you grown attached? Mmm...to think, my boy in love?"

Kira's eyes grew wide. Did he just say his boy?..No that couldn't be. Could it?

"Your..Your boy? Sephiroth is your son?"

"In a matter of speaking, yes he is. I didn't raise him, Shinra did, but my seed was planted in his mothers womb. From me he did come."

More of that irritating laughter. Then he continued.

"It's funny though. He was produced like a human but he's not. He's not suppose to have all of the human emotions, especially not love. I never expected him to become attached. Or..is it you who's attached. No...I believe he is too. I saw my boy this morning and he looked as if he was in deep thought. As if something was troubling him terribly. He was waiting on Director Lazard to reassign him the duty of watching you. Maybe thats why he looked so troubled. Ha..Ha...my boy has fallen in love. Well that's just too bad. Someone of his stature can never stoop as low as to fall in love. That would make him look weak. And if I know my son well enough, then I'd know he hates to appear weak. And for some little slut Fae." More laughter. "Girl your out of your mind."

"HOJO!"

Both Kira and Hojo turned to the door of the room. There he was. Her knight in shining armor. He had come for her. She felt like crying but knew that now was not the time.

"Sephiroth! Where have you..."

"Kira are you alright?"

He didn't mean to cut her off but he was so damn angry. He knew that he had to get her and get the hell out of here or he would kill Hojo. He hastily made his way to her and undid her straps. All the while Hojo was slowly stepping back away from him, heading toward the door.

"Seph...Sephiroth. I thought you were..."

"You thought wrong you old fool."

Kira stared up at Sephiroth, how could he talk to his father like that. Maybe there was something Kira was missing. There had to be. There was such hate in Sephiroth's voice and not just hate from seeing her tied up like this. But hate that had been laying dormant in him for some time and aimed directly for Hojo.

"Well, no matter. I have what I need. You can take her back."

Now Sephiroth turned around and flew at Hojo knocking him to the floor with his fist.

"I should kill you right here, right now. If you ever take her again...if you ever put your filthy hands on her again...I will kill you. Do you understand?"

Hojo nodded frantically and just as Sephiroth was about to bring his fist down over Hojo one more time Kira's hand grabbed Sephiroth's.

"Sephiroth don't. He's your father. And besides, I'm safe now."

Sephiroth stared at Kira with a look of bewilderment in his eyes. Had Hojo told her? That was only between him and Shinra, no one else knew about that. What else had his father told her? He quickly shook all thoughts from his head and grabbed Kira tearing through the lab and out the door. They were already outside when Kira started to feel a pressure around her wrist where Sephiroth was holding her.

"Ouch...Seph, your hurting me. Please...."

He let go of her wrist without saying a word or looking at her. He just kept walking towards his destination. Kira struggled to catch up with him and when she finally did she was completely out of breath.

"Aren't you suppose to be a Fae? Don't you have powers that you can use to make you less....humanlike?"

Kira stopped walking and so did Sephiroth. He said that word with such disgust and she didn't understand why it was aimed at her.

"Why do you say it like that Sephiroth. Your human to."

He scoffed.

"Hardly."

"Why would I try to be any more or less than something anyway?"

There was sadness in her voice, like she had already had this conversation with somebody before. Then he remembered, the memory of her with her mother, she wanted her to be more of a Fae than a human. He immidiately felt sorry for his sudden attack. He didn't mean for it to come out like that. He was merely angry with himself for being so human. He didn't like how what he felt for Kira made his thoughts so incoherent and his actions so impulsive. He hated it, but he loved her. He wanted to tell her. Now was as good a time as any. He had enough courage to admit his feelings, as human as they were. They were real and he couldn't keep denying them anymore. He turned to Kira.

"I'm sorry, I didn't....look..."

He took her hand back into his.

"I...I mean..theres something I need to tell you?"

"Yes?" Kira was confused.

"I....I need to take you away from the Shinra building, somewhere where nobody will no where you are except me okay?"

He couldn't do it, he couldn't tell her. He, the Great Sephiroth, in love. He sighed as he watched the look of excitement run through her eyes. He wished that look could be caused by his undying feelings of love for her. But he knew that could never be. He can never fall in love. Ever.

"So where are you taking me then?"

"I know of this really nice hotel on the outside of Midgar, near Niebelheim. Its really nice. A bit pricey but I'll handle all of that."

"Wait I don't want you spending money on me Seph."

"You don't really have much of a choice now do you Kira?"

"Well I have quite a bit of money. I'm far from poor."

"Thats not the point. That money is all linked to one account that your Uncle can access if he'd like. He can find out if your spending money and where. So from now on you'll use mine."

"Your not even going to tell my Uncle?"

"Eventually, but for now its just between the two of us. You'll be safer if not even he knows. Besides I'm not to sure about his motives for having you here anymore. He hasn't asked about you at all this week. I don't think he's to concerned with your well being. Theres something else he wants you here for."

"Oh. I know he doesn't care. I over heard him and my mother talking. He'd rather have me here so that he can use my power to make his army stronger, SOLDIER. He thinks my power would be a revolutionary break through if he could have his scientists harvest it. But in actuality all that it would result in is a bunch of unstable humans who wouldn't be able to control my power. I'm only half human and I can't control half of the Fae blood that runs through me. What makes him think his SOLDIER's can?"

"If you know all of this then why are you still here? Why don't you go home where your safe?"

"Because it's not much better there. I'm being forced to marry for all the wrong reasons. 'To preserve the power of the Faes' my mother says. She thinks that if I marry Noctis, the last prince to be a full Fae, then our child, the future king or Queen of Crystallis, will be a full blooded Fae. 'Preserving our kind' she calls it. But you know, maybe I'm being selfish, maybe the whole point is that its not always about what makes me happy. Especially when the royal blood line is diminishing."

Kira sighed.

"I guess I know in the end that I'll have to go back home. I'll have to stand up to my duties."

She turned to Sephiroth who had been studying her for the longest time. She was truly unhappy with who she was, simply because she had no freedom to love whomever it was she wanted. Unlike him who was too caught up in hating his human self too much to fall into the trap of love, a human emotion.

She saw the look in his eyes and knew right away what he was thinking.

"It's the human in me that gives me those feelings I feel. And because of those feelings I'm given choices. But my Royal Fae blood says I'm not allowed to choose whomever I want to love."

Then Sephiroth understood, here he was given the chance to love, but was too scared to take it for fear of becoming too human. And here was Kira, wanting the chance to love, but unable to because of a duty. It was quite ironic but most unfortunate. He had nothing to say and continued to walk towards the hotel.

***

When they arrived Sephiroth booked her a suite at the very top of the building and took her up to get settled in. Kira loved it. It was huge and very elegant. There was a living room that was dressed in red furniture and a lush, thick, white carpet. It had a kitchen with all stainless steel appliances and surfaces. Then the bedroom was huge with a bed just as big as hers but round. And tons of pillows just like she liked. The bathroom was last but not least and it had a nice big round tub with two water faucets. Then there were two sinks and a nice dainty little toilet. Kira spun around and ran back to Sephiroth who was standing in the living room. He had been talking on the phone and had just hung up when Kira flew into his arms.

"Oh my God Sephiroth, I love it."

Sephiroth pushed her away a bit uncomfortable with the sudden body contact. He wasn't use to a beautiful girl flying into his arms. He was use to them wanting to, but never actually doing it, and never a girl this beautiful. Kira didn't recognize the rejection and kept on gushing her thank yous to him. He wasn't listening though. He was too caught up in the current sight of her. Her hair was completely tossed around her head from all the excitement, and her skin was flushed and she was sweating. She looked exsquisitely sexy. He tried to push away the thoughts before they caused an imprint in his pants. He came back to, and realized she was still talking.

"How much did all of this cost?"

Sephiroth only smiled.

"No I'm serious I have to know so that when this is all over I can pay you back."

"Then we'll worry about it then won't we?"

Kira sighed.

"Why don't you go get cleaned up and I'll order in some dinner. Besides I got a message from you Uncle and I need to call him back alright?"

Kira looked a bit disappointed but completely understood and did as Sephiroth asked. She went to the bathroom and turned on the water. There were already plenty of bath soaps that had been set up and she poured a few in to make bubbles. She loved bubble baths. When the tub was nice and full she got undressed and got in. She was completely emerged in the water when she decided that this was definitely heaven. She giggled to herself and splashed around in the water, wiggling her butt from side to side a bit. She stopped to think about Sephiroth, he would make a wonderful husband someday. He was very attentive and caring, and not to mention extremely kind. Then she felt herself envying the girl that would end up marrying him as sadness washed over her because she knew that she would never be that girl. She would eventually have to return to her own world. She sighed and leaned back against the tub. She had closed her eyes and was drifting in an out of sleep when Sephiroth knocked on the door to see if she was okay. There was no answer so he pushed the door open and entered the bathroom to find Kira sleeping. Bubbles covering all parts of her body, completely hiding everything from his eyes except her neck and face. He smiled. She really was beautiful. He sat down on the edge of the tub and ran his fingers through the water. He wanted to feel it, to feel what she was feeling right now, to feel what had put her to sleep. The water was soft from the bath salts and soap, and very warm. He was swishing his hand from side to side when it landed on something soft and smooth. When he looked down at the water from her face, and shooed all of the bubbles away with his fingers he noticed what he had felt was her right thigh. He wanted to touch it again but wasn't sure if he was allowed. She was sleeping after all, wouldn't it be a violation. He didn't want her to not be able to trust him anymore just because he coped a feel. But he decided against his better judgement and went to run his hand over it again. She stirred and sighed. She felt it but stayed asleep. Did she like it? Sephiroth had to find out. So he did it again but this time tucked his fingers up under the thigh and squeezed. This time a moan escaped her lips, and he smirked. This was pure evil but she was loving it. He slid his hand further up her thigh. Her legs parted a bit for him and he landed on something soft and a bit fuzzy. Her spot. He smiled, now this definitely was forbidden. So he decided to pull away. When he did he just stared at her. There was a look of utter disappointment on her face and he hated that he had caused it.

"Kira wake up."

Her eyes slowly slid open and she jumped nearly a foot in the tub. She stared at Sephiroth and frantically tried to cover up her body. When she realized that the bubbles were doing that for her she blushed a bit and ducked back under the water.

"Hey, the foods here. Do you like wutaiin food?"

Kira nodded still blushing.

"Okay, I'll be waiting in the kitchen."

He gave her a smirk and decided to give her a bit more of a tease. He leaned in and planted a soft kiss right at the nape of her neck. This time the moan that escaped her mouth was loud and long. She immediately clamped her hand over her mouth and turned a deep shade of red. Sephiroth raised back up onto the edge of the tub with the biggest grin on his face. Then a thought washed over his face when he saw the confusion in Kira's eyes.

"You know? Just because you have a duty to marry royal blood and I have a duty to stay...inhuman..."

He was careful to choose his word.

"...Doesn't mean we can't have fun. At least when our time has come for us to go back to who we are destined to be we'll be able to say we knew what it felt like."

Kira thought about what he was saying for a second. It sounded so poetic and romantic. Then she realized that he was right. A little bit of fun wouldn't hurt anyone.

"I'll be in the kitchen. Hurry before the food gets cold."

When Sephiroth left Kira smiled. Did this mean that they were going to be an item for the time being. She wanted to squeal in glee. She got out of the bath tub and dried off. Then she began to dress in her evening out fit. Which was a pair of short shorts and a small tank top. Both were black. She was barefoot but decided that it wouldn't matter seeing how the entire suite was carpeted. She made her way to the kitchen where she heard silverware and dishes clanking together. Sephiroth was either fixing their plates or having a fight with the cabinet while trying to get them down. She giggled at the thought of Sephiroth striking down the cabinet with his matsamune.

"What are you giggling about?"

Sephiroth asked as she entered the kitchen. Much to her giggling dismay he hadn't been fighting with the cabinet. Instead, there, arranged on two separate plates, was the dinner he had ordered. It looked and smelt so delicious. She smiled up at Sephiroth.

"Nothing imparticular, just giggling."

"Just giggling?"

Sephiroth raised an eyebrow as if trying to see through her.

"Yep."

She quickly tired to change the subject and went to the next best thing.

"Dinner looks really good."

Sephiroth looked back down at the plates.

"Yes, it does doesn't it?"

Kira smiled as he handed her a plate. She took it and they both went to sit at the table. They were both half way through their meals when Sephiroth broke the silence.

"Did you decide where you wanted me to take you for our next date?"

Kira looked up completely shocked that he still remembered about that. It felt like he had promised to take her on another date centuries ago.

"Yeah, actually I did."

Sephiroth raised an eyebrow.

"I want to stay here and watch a movie. A scary one."

"I thought you were afraid of the dark?"

"I am, but with you I think I'll be okay."

Sephiroth smiled. He was glad that she felt safe with him. It made him feel good. He caught himself staring at her, all of her skin that was showing. She caught him too.

"What are you staring at?" She blushed

For some reason Sephiroth no longer felt like he had to hold back.

"You."

Kira blushed even more.

They finished their dinner, every now and then their eyes meeting for brief seconds. When they were done Kira took the plates to the kitchen and washed them. When she was done she made her way to the living room. Sephiroth had been gazing at all the stars in the sky.

"So do you want to go and get a movie or would you like to find one on TV?"

He asked turning around to face Kira.

"Lets just find one on TV."

Sephiroth shrugged and they sat down on the couch and he flipped through some channels. He landed on a film that was based off of true events and took place right there in the town of Niebelheim. Kira watched in horror, as ghost after ghost popped out on the television screen. She found Sephiroth was not at all a bit interested in the film. He was more interested in her and how she reacted to such things. She caught him staring at her again.

"What?"

"Nothing just watching you."

"Don't you get a tad bit freaked out watching these things?"

Sephiroth shook his head.

"Fear isn't something that comes naturally to me. Although..."

He trailed off.

"Although what?"

""Nothing I forgot what I was going to say."

It was a lie, he hadn't forgot. He was going to say that when he went to her apartment today and saw that she was missing,it was the first time he had ever really experienced true fear. Fear for not knowing where she was, fear at the thought that he may never find her, fear. She was truly magnificent he had to admit. She could bring out all the feelings that they said he would never be able to experience. His gaze fell past Kira on the big glass sliding doors that lead to the balcony. There was a bright full moon. Sephiroth smiled. He decided that he was going to make her his tonight. She may be promised to another man, but her innocence was going to belong to him.

He leaned over and kissed her neck. She shivered. He moved his hand to her belly and rested it there for a moment before gently sliding it up her shirt. Her skin was soft and he realized that she wasn't wearing a bra when his fingers slid over one of her pert nipples. She moaned into his touch.

"Is this okay?" He asked making sure he wasn't going to far.

She nodded.

"Kira you know it's a full moon tonight?"

Kira smiled and turned her face to his. She loved the seduction in his voice. She wondered if he knew what he was suppose to do when taking a Fae's virginity.

"Is it okay if I...if we made love tonight?"

Kira giggled as his nose tickled her neck.

"Only if you promise to make me feel really good."

"Alright, that I promise to do. Is there anything else that I need to know before we start?"

"You have to last until the sunrise."

Sephiroth raised his eyebrow.

Kira smirked.

"Or is that going to be a problem Sephiroth?"

He leaned in biting the nape of her neck this time while groping her inner thigh. She moaned out loud.

"Oh no Kira, is that a challenge?"

Sephiroth stood up, pulling Kira with him he carried her to the bed. He gently laid her on the soft velvety sheets and began to undress what little she was wearing. He smiled remembering she was wearing no bra or undies. It made it easier for him. She reached up and started to pull off his jacket. She never really noticed how big the thing was until now. It was heavy to. She was having trouble and he helped her to throw it to the floor. She lay there staring up at his chest. She loved how full and toned out it was. And his pale complexion was an even bigger turn on. She softly laid her hands on either side of his chest. She ran them smoothly over it. She bite her bottom lip as he closed his eyes to her touch. She slid them down to the sash belt he had been wearing and reached around his back to undo that. When it was off she went for the buttons of his pants but he pulled her hand away. He bent down holding his body above hers so that he wouldn't crush her small frame. He went to her ear and nibbled on her lobe again. Then he let out a long sigh as he pushed his crotch in between her legs to let her know what she was doing to him. She smiled and cooed into his ear.

"Ohh...Sephy...whats the matter? Does it hurt?"

"You really shouldn't be playing with me...'girl'....you are only a virgin. You wouldn't want to rile me up too much. I could end up hurting you."

Kira was too far gone. Engaging in this sort of play on a full moon caused a Fae to go into a...sort of trance...like when animals go into heat, but a little worst. She wanted him to hurt her. She wanted him to make her scream. She wanted to wake up in the morning with a sore body. She wasn't expecting Sephiroth to cause all of that though. Humans weren't suppose to be able to satisfy Fae's. But then again...Sephiroth wasn't human was he?

"Then hurt me, make me cry. Make me beg for your cock."

Sephiroth was shocked but completely taken over by lust. He wanted to take her in so many ways tonight. He was a little reluctant but he wouldn't last with the same routine all night. He wanted her to remember this night for the rest of her life. Every time she climbed into bed with that Noctis boy he wanted her to think of him while she sucked his cock. He wanted her to scream out his name when Noctis was penetrating her tight little pussy. He wanted to leave an ever lasting impression. The feeling of Noctis being the one who got her after all of this was sickening. Why did he get her? Because they were destined for something greater than each other. He thought on that for a moment and decided that there was nothing greater than what he felt for Kira. He would remember her for the rest of his days, no matter how many other women he had after her and men she had after him. What they have will always exhist.

He brought his lips to hers, crushing them once more but softly licking her lips and asking for access. She obliged him by licking back before he slid his tongue in. She tasted sweet, like cherries. He took his hand and slid it up her side, dragging his fingers softly against her flesh. She moaned against his lips. He pulled back and began to trail his kisses down her neck, over her breasts, over the softness of her belly where he tongued at her belly button. She giggled and he gave her another one of his rare genuine smiles, not the all to popular smirk. He loved hearing her giggle. It was the prettiest thing he had ever heard. From the belly button he spread her legs apart and, just like the other night, dipped between her legs to nuzzle in her softness. He sat there for a moment just breathing her in and she giggled again when his breathing began to tickle her. She instinctively closed her legs to block him from further tickling.

"No Sephiroth..."

By now Sephiroth had lost all composure and dignity he had gained through the years in SOLDIER. He was completely obsessed with this girl. He was going to lose his mind if she wouldn't let him do exactly what it was he wanted to do to her. And eating her out like a Wutaiin plater was one of those things he HAD to do.

"Kira....please let me taste you again." He groaned into her knees.

Kira got the feeling that he was more or less telling her to let him. He wasn't going to take a no. He was going to have it his way. So she opened her legs once more. He wasted no time. He pulled her lips apart and smashed his mouth against her clit. He sucked, nipped, and licked until Kira's tiny little bulb was begging to be released.

"Oh my God Sephiroth...."

"I'm your God!"

"What? Yes..."

"Yes?"

"Yes Sephiroth. Your my god."

With that as his cue he drug his tongue to the entrance of her pussy, the hole he would be penetrating like a barbarian later, and dug his tongue into it. She cried out in pure ecstasy. He knew she wanted to come but needed further assistance so he took his thumb and rubbed it against her clit as he tongue fucked her pussy. Then that was it, that was all she could take, she bucked into him hard as her orgasm took over. Her body shook and convulsed all over while her belly undulated to the rhythm of his tongue and thumb. When she finally passed the uncontrollable stage she laid there panting and whimpering softly. He wanted to make sure she was okay so he came back up and kissed her softly on the forehead.

"The first ones are always kinda small. If anything they feel wonderful because its the first time you've ever had one. I'll make your next one even better."

Kira could barely speak she was so exhausted from his previous ministrations.

"How much bigger can they get Sephiroth?"

She looked truly concerned, almost as if she feared anything more than what she just experienced. He saw this and gave a laugh.

"There's so much I have to teach you before you go back to...Noctis." He whispered.

He saw a look of sadness wash over her face and immediately regretted what he'd just said. He cupped her cheek in his hand as she began to turn away and pulled her mouth to his for a long kiss. He pulled away and gazed into her eyes only to be greeted back with tears.

"Oh Kira...Shhhh...Don't think of it like that. Your going to have so much fun. I promise. Going back is something you know you have to do. You do have a duty as a Princess and your people will be wanting you back."

He kissed her again, not letting her turn her head away from him.

"But I promise you you'll remember me for all of time. I'll make sure of that."

Kira gazed up at him no longer wanting to pull away from his grasp. She used her strength and rolled them over so that she was straddling him. It was to quick for him to register until after she had him pinned against the bed.

"Mmm...such strength. I'm not at all light Kira." He stated, impressed with her maneuver.

She ignored his comment rather it was supposed to be a compliment or not she didn't care. Right now her objective was to pleasure him the way he had pleasured her. She was confident even knowing that Sephiroth had probably had hundreds of women before her. Because they were only human, and she was a Fae. One hell of an advantage.

She kissed him roughly, not soft like he kissed her. They opened their mouths and tongue kissed for awhile before Kira pulled away sucking at his tongue as she did so. He moaned out loud. The first moan she had heard from him all night. Or at all really. She moved down his chest and over his belly where she nipped at the area between his belly button his abdomen.

"KIRA!"

That was more than what she was expecting. He really liked that. She undid his pants and pulled out his member. It was so BIG. A feeling of fear ran through her body but she instantly kicked it out. Not now, she had to do this, had to pleasure him like no other. She wrapped her small hand around it and began stroking it. He closed his eyes to enjoy her current 'handywork' but she gave him no time do any such thing. She raised up a little and shoved that cock so far down her throat he swore she would have choked or gagged it back up. But much to his admiration she did no such thing. She took like a whore. She slid it all the way down until her lips brushed over his hair and then she sat it there. Rolling her tongue around in what little space she had in her mouth. He was in a state of both bliss and shock. She began to move up and down all while sucking on his member. She was adding to the pleasure by moaning onto his cock. The subtle vibrations were beautiful and nostalgic. He began to moan uncontrollably. He couldn't stop himself. The barrier for self control was long lost and he didn't care if he had the reputation of SOLDIER to uphold. This girl was fucking wonderful. He had never met another girl who could take a cock into her mouth like this one. And she was so young. Still, technically, just a child. Seventeen but oh, so fucking good. He wrapped both his hands through her hair as he felt himself coming. He grabbed fistfuls and tugged her head, up and down. He pushed her head back down to the base of his cock and forced her head from moving. He hated doing that but he couldn't help himself, if she could take it then why not. He yanked her head back up when he noticed her squirming for breath. Then he slammed it back down to the base after she got her breath. He was coming. He couldn't hold back any longer. He let go of her hair and moved his hands to his head. Grabbing fistfuls of his hair he closed his eyes and held on to his lose strands. There it was, right there...he bucked into her throat once more as he came. Throwing his head back and pulling his hair maniacally he yelled out. Sounding hoarse and near insanity. Kira watched in horror as the Great Sephiroth thrashed about as his orgasm kept going. He couldn't help himself, he wanted to but he couldn't. When he came to he lay there. His breathing still hoarse and skin flushed. Kira sat back licking her lips and wiping her face. He raised up and saw her doing this and immediately grabbed her and pulled her into a warm embrace.

"Oh God Kira! He can't have you."

Kira said nothing only lay there limp in his grasp as he pulled her back, laying her on the bed once more. She wanted to tell him that Noctis won't have her but that would be lying. Noctis would eventually get her too, just like Sephiroth, but then...he wouldn't have her exactly as Sephiroth did.

Sephiroth climbed back onto Kira and positioned himself between her legs at her entrance. He wasted no time. He quickly warned her of the pain that may or may not follow after he entered her and then he shoved himself in. She cried out briefly before her pain was replaced with pure pleasure. He thrusted in and out of her fast and hard. Not waiting for her to okay it. He watched as her face twisted and untwisted in pleasure. He bent down to her lips and licked at them. Then he moved to her neck where he nibbled, and then her ears where he whispered many of those libido maddening obscenities. She whimpered and moaned against the side of his face. Running her hands over his arms and back. He was very hard but smooth. She loved the feel of him. Before she could plant a kiss on his shoulder he pulled up to look at her. He raised one leg and draped it over his shoulder while spreading the other one far apart. He gave her a lust craved look before plunging deep into her again. She threw her head back and lost all of her coherent thoughts as she let a loud hoarse moan. Sephiroth smirked as he fucked her senseless. He had wanted to make those noises escape from her mouth for so long. He didn't want to stop but he felt himself coming. He threw his head back and spent his load into her. Only softly gasping. He had his SOLDIER stature to uphold so he couldn't moan like Kira was.

When his was over Kira came to and realized that he hadn't moaned or anything. She was going to make him moan out loud. She was going to make him beg for her. She caught him off guard trying to regain his composure and threw him on his back. His eyes were wide in shock but soon softened when she began to straddle him. She slowly slid his cock into her pussy and watched as he closed his eyes to enjoy the feeling. She knew men liked to hit that wall that women have in there. They liked to pound against the barrier until the woman was senseless. But Kira had other plans for this man. She stopped when his shaft was only half way into her. His eyes shot open but his expression didn't change. It was blank. He was wondering what she was doing but he wasn't to worried about it. It wasn't phasing him. She placed her hands on his arms, which were splayed out on the bed on either side of him, and put her body weight into them so that he couldn't move. Then she leaned in and began nipping and sucking at his neck, all the while working the little bit of cock she had in her. His lips parted he wanted to tell her to go deeper but he didn't want to appear like he needed this, he wanted her to need and want him. So he just licked his lips instead of letting any words escape. He began to whimper lightly against her when the part of his cock that wasn't planted deep in Kira's crevice began to throb very painfully. He didn't mean to whimper but it came out on its own and Kira caught it. She moved to his ear and cooed into it.

"Sephiroth...baby whats the matter? Are you...Am I hurting you?"

Sephiroth groaned deeply in the back of his throat. He was trying to keep all of his composure. He never let any woman get the better of him so why this one? Why now? She was going to make him melt like butter and become some little bitch. And then suddenly he no longer cared. IT was just him and her. No one else would no about this.

"Kira...?"

Kira smiled. Just when she was about to give up all hope and let him take over, he gave into her ministrations.

"Yes...daddy?"

Then Sephiroth lost it. That name, it drove him mad, he didn't know why but it made him feel 'powereful'. Although right now he was definitely rendered powerless.

"I..I...I need to you..."

"What do you need me for?"

Kira loved this game and he could tell that she got some sort of sick twisted pleasure from it.

"I need you to take all of me inside of you. Please Kira."

She sat straight up. Almost sad that this was ending so soon. Then she shrugged.

"Okay."

Kira mounted him the proper way. This time sliding the whole length of his member into her. He threw his head back this time and let out a long anticipated groan. He bucked his hips against her matching her rhythm. He gripped the sheets tightly as he felt himself coming again.

"Oh....."

Kira smiled as she watched his body wiggle and convulse beneath her. As he moaned out her name over and over again she knew that the night would be one to die for. She bit her lip and started another of many thrusts that would continue through the night and much of the morning.

***

Kira lay there facing Sephiroth fast asleep. The sun was high in the sky and they had just finished but Kira past out not two minutes after the sex had ended. He lay there watching her, stroking his fingers softly over her face. She was so incredibly beautiful. He couldn't believe why Noctis would want any other girl. He envied that boy, he got to have her all to himself. Sephiroth wanted so badly to call Kira his. To wed her, to buy her a big house and to fill that house with children. He had always wanted to be a SOLDIER and he knew he had a GREAT purpose somewhere far into the future. But he would give all that up if he could only have her...Kira. He sighed and Kira stirred a little bit. Her eyes fluttered open and she smiled. Sephiroth smiled back not knowing that Kira had heard everything he had just been thinking.

"Why aren't you asleep?"

"Am I suppose to be?"

"No. It's just..." Kira yawned cutting herself off for a minute. "Your thoughts are making it hard for me to sleep."

Sephiroth's heart sank. She had heard everything he had been thinking?

"You...you could hear me?"

Kira nodded with a small smile.

"Yeah....it appears you have very strong emotions for me. For not being able to have me?"

Sephiroth, for the first time in his life felt himself blushing.

"Kira I...."

"Yes? You what?"

"I..well, I think I..."

Kira smiled as Sephiroth struggled to form the words in his mind.

"Kira?" He rubbed his thumb over her cheek and watched as she gently placed her hand over his and closed her eyes.

"Mmmm?" She moaned softly.

"I....wish I could have you all to myself."

He closed his eyes hating himself for not being able to say what he wanted to say. The sparkle Kira had in her eyes left as she knew exactly what it was Sephiroth meant to say but struggled to understand why it was he couldn't say it. She pulled his hand away from her face and slipped it around her waist instead. Then she smothered her face against his chest and fell asleep again. Sephiroth sighed. He listened to her soft and steady breathing for what seemed like hours before he finally fell into the abyss of dreams as well.

Chapter 6

The next morning he awoke to find the spot next to him where Kira had been sleeping was empty. He sat up and strained to to hear any sounds coming from the hotel suite. There was nothing. Just the quite hum coming from the ceiling fan. He stood up and began to search the apartment for his missing lover but much to his dismay made his way back to the room with no Kira. He sighed rubbing the back of his neck. It hurt and he assumed from all of the rough movement last night. He smiled thinking about all that he had experienced last night with Kira. Then his smile quickly faded as he realized he should probably find her quick. He didn't want to lose her again. He looked for his phone and dialed her number. He heard a ringing coming form the kitchen table. When he got in there his heart sank as he saw her cell phone there on the table with a folded up apiece of paper. He reacehed for the paper and began to read it after carefully unfolding it.

'Dear Sephiroth,

I'm sorry but I must leave now. Mother's here and she's very

unhappy. I guess our destinies have called for us a little

sooner then we thought. I'm going to miss you so much Seph.

I'm trying not to cry but its hard. Mother says I can't ever come

back. She says I'm to wed Noctis Caleum in a few weeks and I

have to go and get prepped for the duties of wifing. I don't think

I'll ever be able to look at him without thinking of you.

Yours Truly,

Akira Crystallis

Sephiroth crumpled the piece of paper in his hand after reading it over several more times. He couldn't believe it, she was gone, so soon. He was just holding her a few hours earlier and now she was away in another world. Far, far from him. He turned to look out the window of the suite. He watched as the clouds moved through the sky endlessly and how the sun shone above as if nothing had happened. As if the bright happy days before, with Kira, were still here. Just then a sensation ran through his body. It started deep in his chest, and it rumbled its way through to his throat and he choked it out. Wetness streaking his cheeks. He moved his fingers to his face. He was crying. He, the Great Sephiroth, was crying. He loved her, he really truly loved her. Just then he looked back out the window. He hated that shining sun, and all those fucking Clouds. He hated the people below running around with all of their loved ones. The people he had mercifully tried to keep safe and save. He hated them all. Just then his phone rang. He looked down at it still in his hand. It was the president.

"Sephiroth."

"Sephiroth? Now that Kira has returned with her mother I have a new assignment for you. I need you to meet up with Angeal at the outskirts of Edge and investigate the whereabouts of Professor Hollander. He has went missing and contains very important documents and research about new improvements to the mako energy. We want none of our competitors or enemies to get a hold of the information."

"How do you now about Kira?"

"Her mother showed up here looking for her daughter. I told her I had no idea where she was at the moment. That she was suppose to have been in her Shinra apartment. Then I told her that she was definitely with you. I knew she would find her, shes a Fae that can locate anybody they want whenever they want. Did she give you much trouble?"

"Uh...no. No trouble. Just..unexpected is all."

He heard a hearty laugh coming from the other end.

"Sephiroth, you act as if you were attached to my niece. You sound almost as though you're...in love with her. Or is it just me?"

Sephiroth said nothing. Then the laughing died and there was an ackward silence coming from the other end. The president cleared his throat.

"Sephiroth, you know that as a 1st Class SOLDIER you never grow attached to the assignment? Don't you?"

Sephiroth scoffed.

"Is that all shew was to you? An assignment?"

"No...what are you..."

"She should have been more than that to you. She was your niece."

All was quite once more. Sephiroth knew he had crossed the line. He also knew that none of what he had just said was going to make a difference. It would only jeapordize his job.

"Is that all you needed to tell me sir?" Sephiroth asked with a sigh.

"Yes it was. And I...."

"Alright good bye."

Sephiroth hung up the phone not letting him finish. Then he went to the other room and put on his boots and his jacket with the armor. After grabbing his matsamune that Kira had discarded on the floor he left making his way to the city of Edge.

***

Kira walked around the palace garden. She had been crying ever since she got back. Her mother wouldn't even reason with her. She just ripped her out of the bed away from Sephiroth and disappeared with her to the magical world of Crystallis. She sat down a rock and sighed. She missed him terribly. She didn't know how she was going to be able to cope with all of this. After experiencing what she did with Sephiroth last night she wanted no other man. She wanted him, the Great Sephiroth.

She looked up at the sky and watched all the clouds go bye. She thought about what it was Sephiroth was doing right at that point of time. Then she smiled after thinking that maybe he was watching the clouds too. She sighed again standing up, remembering what he had said about duties and destinies. She heard a throat clear from behind her and turned to see Noctis standing there.

"Hello Akira."

"Hello Noct."

She gave him a small smile before turning back around. She heard him walk up behind her and she felt him slip an arm around her waist. She pulled forward, away from his touch. He sighed before turning his back to her as well.

"You really should start getting used to the idea of there being an US Kira."

"I don't feel that way about you Noct. I never had." Kira screamed turning around to face Noct's back.

Noct sighed before turning back around to face her again.

"Kira? What you think that I want to marry you over Stella? Yes you're beautiful and maybe even a bit more so than Stella but I'm in love with her. I only want this because its in the best interest of both our people. And besides, loving you, like I said before, won't be hard. You're so sweet and kind of heart. You'll be the perfect queen and you'll be mine."

Kira shook her head.

"Look Noct, I'm sorry. This isn't your fault. An arranged marriage never has anything to do with the ones getting married. That why they call it arranged. Your probably the best friend that I have ever had. I...just..."

She was at a loss for words.

"You met someone while you were gone didn't you?"

Kira looked taken aback but nodded her head.

"Do you love him?"

"I...I don't know. I never really..."

She thought about it. Did she love him? Was he her everything? He had to be if she was feeling all of this? She wanted him more than anything in the world. No one had ever made her so happy in all of her life. No one made her giggle the way Sephiroth did. Then she thought about Sephiroth. His beauty, his strength, his power. No one was close to being her Sephiroth. She would never find another guy like him. So yes, she loved him

"Yes. I do."

Noct smiled genuinely. He understood what she was feeling. He was going through it with Stella.

"Kira, you don't think I don't feel what you feel? I feel the same thing. I can't have Stella no more than you can have the person you found."

Kira looked up at Noct and studied him for awhile. He was right. He was in the exact same boat. But he and Stella had actually planned everything out. Their wedding, names for their children. Where as Kira and Sephiroth had only just had sex. She smiled. At least he understood her then. That was a plus for this unwanted situation. Then a thought hit her. She could give over her right as the queen of Crystallis. She couldn't give it to Stella because Stella was a female and wouldn't be allowed to choose who she wanted to marry and her family hated Noct. But Noct was a male and once King, can choose any bride he wishes. Her mother would have a fit if she did any such thing. But, once it was done there would be nothing her mother could do about it. The deal would be done and Kira would be free towed whom ever she wanted. She told Noct.

"Yeah but, Kira wouldn't that be a bit selfish on your part. That might make you look weak and scared to your people. And it's so...."

"So what Noct.... It's fine. You will still be King which is what the world wants and Stella would make a much better queen than me. She's way more attentive, and caring. Where as I'm just me. A rebel who loves to fight, I'm stubborn, I'm slow in the head sometimes... Shall I go on?"

Noct laughed.

"All those are perfect qualities for a queen."

"No Noct, there all perfect qualities for a modern day woman, not a queen."

Noct smiled and thought about it for awhile.

"You'll really give your throne to me?"

Kira nodded.

"You would make a perfect King. And you'll be able to free me of my duties."

Noct thought about it some more.

"Fine. But if ever this world may need you again, you have to come back, and thats my order to you as future King of Crystallis."

"Deal."

They hugged each other for what seemed like hours.

"Thank you Kira."

Kira just smiled. She pulled away and they sat down to discuss how they would go about completing the de-crowning and re-crowning ceremony and then how they would tell Kira's mother, the current Queen of Crystallis.

***

Sephiroth sighed as he approached Angeal who was leaning against a dumbapple tree.

"So they grow here to do they?" Sephiroth asked trying to keep up his spirits.

"Yeah it seem they do." Angeal chuckled.

Angeal gave Sephiroth a quick look over. He was the only one who knew that something went on between him and Kira. He could tell that she was on Sephiroth's mind.

"I'm sorry. I heard about Kira. She was good for you."

Sephiroth gave a quizzical look.

"What do you mean by that?"

Angeal shrugged.

"Nothing. Just that, during her stay you seemed different, happier. Before you were like a drone you moved about life and your missions as if there was nothing more. I think Kira gave your life meaning, she gave you a reason to fight."

Sephiroth just stared at Angeal. Angeal had always had that special insight into other peoples lives and feelings. He hated that about him but right now it rang truth through his body like water in a creek. He shivered turning to the East where the breeze swooped in from. Angeal followed his gaze.

"I heard Hollander checked into a local Inn right at the outskirts of Edge, not far from here. We should get going and get this over with. I'll take you out for a drink afterwards. It looks like you need it."

Sephiroth nodded. He wasn't normally one to stoop to alcohol when he had problems but this problem was different and needed stronger tending to than extra training. They headed off after Angeal pushed off of the tree and grabbed his buster sword. Once in the city they could see the tiny Inn. SOLDIER opperatives were used to the big extravagant ones. But they guessed Hollander wasn't trying to be found easily. Once they checked with the Inn attendant to see what room Hollander was in they headed up the stairs. Standing outside the door they listened for any sounds or movement. They heard nothing so they kicked in the door and found Hollander with a naked woman in his bed. Hollander jumped and the woman screamed. She had had her face in his groin area and was wiping her mouth. She looked completely embarrassed and Sephiroth cringed at the sight of her. She was definitely a whore. She was pretty flabby and looked as if she had had a few babies, maybe even one recently. Her face was caked with makeup that was now smeared. But Sephiroth questioned rather or not it had recently been smeared or applied yesterday. Angeal must have been thinking the same thing because neither of them said anything for a good minute. Finally Hollander broke the silence.

"How'd you fools find me?"

"It appears that you're the fool for being found Hollander." Sephiroth remarked.

Angeal was still too scarred at the current sight of the woman to say anything. Hollander noticed Angeal looking at the woman.

"Would you like a piece of my whore Angeal?"

Angeals eyes grew wide with disbelief and the whore took it as her cue. She quickly climbed off the bed and went to Angeal dropping to her knees in front of Angeal. Angeal grabbed her hands as she began to undo his pants and he shoved her to the floor.

"Oh Claudette, it looks as if Angeal wants nothing to do with you. He is after all a SOLDIER 1st Class, he could get a better looking whore than you."

Claudette looked hurt and she turned away from all of the men. She was only trying to take care of her children the best way she knew how. No one understood her. Angeal saw this and regretted shoving her like he did. The last thing he wanted to do was hurt a womans feelings, even if she was a prostitute.

"Thats not it at all. I just..."

"Angeal don't worry about it we have bigger things to worry about."

They watched as the woman fled the room with tears streaming down her eyes. Angeal turned back to the other two men after the look of guilt washed over his face and placed itself in the back of his mind.

"Hollander you know what we're here for."

"Yes, Yes."

Hollander was in no need to argue with these men. If anything their orders were more than likely to bring in the research he stole with Hollander dead or alive. He pointed to the desk next to his bed. He watched as Sephiroth approached the table. He saw Sephiroths face wrinkle in horror and smiled.

"Do you see something you like Sephiroth?"

Sephiroth turned to Angeal and motioned for him to cuff Hollander and call for the Turks to come and pick him up. Angeal left to take their prisoner downstairs and to the hellicopter that would be arriving shortly. Sephiroth stayed there and began to review the documents. The folder he had first laid his eyes upon was what he picked up first. He stared at the cover and the words on it for a moment, hoping it wasn't what he thought it was. Then he opened the folder and began to read the contents.

Project K

Name: Kira Crystallis

Gender: Female

Race: 50% Fae, 30% Jenova, 20% Human

Eye Color: Undecided (constantly changing, depends on her mood)

Hair Color: Undecided (blond to light brown, depends on her mood)

Body build: lean, petite

Project K, or Project Kira, was given a Jenova injection on site two days after coming to this

planet. She was unwilling so we administered the injections while she was sleeping. She comes

in for weekly check ups at the request of her Uncle, President Shinra.

Day 1, Injection 1-

She seems shaken up. Very paranoid. Has the jitters and is reclusive.

Day 2, Injection 2-

She has calmed down. Seems to be back to her normal behavior. May have become a little

more sexually interested. It is unlike a Fae to take sexual interests but she is also 20% human so we aren't sure if its the human blood in her or the injections raising her labido. She's also very talkative.

Day 3, -

Kira has accompanied 1st Class SOLDIER Sephiroth on one of his missions. So her third injection can not be given to her. When she returns we must restart the injections from Da1, Injection 1.

Day 4, -

Still no Kira, Sephiroth has yet to return.

Day 5,-

…

Kira has returned home. We weren't able to obtain very much information but it seems that

Kira's blood samples prove to be good specimens still. Her blood with the mako energy

increase the power of the 3rd Class SOLDIERS. They seem to react well to their daily injections. The President has yet to approve the injections for all of the SOLDIERS.

We are now several days into the daily injections since our last entry. The 3rd Class SOLDIERS are no longer reacting very well to the injections. Their bodies are reacting similar to that of a degrading Jenova creature. Although they are not dying. It appears that their bodies are unable to withstand Kira's blood. The reason, her Jenova blood or her Fae blood, still unknown.

The president has given his disapproval of the injections. We have pulled out of the experiments. Much to our dismay.

We have launched another investigation into the breeding program from Project S, or Project Sephiroth. Sephiroth carries seed but we don't think any human female can carry the baby. The woman who carried him, Lucrecia Crescent, died before giving birth to him. Approximately 4 months before her full gestation period. Sephiroth barely survived the remainder of the gestation period in a cryogenic tube with only luck. We feel we may have the same trouble creating his offspring. Although Project Kira may be the answer to our studies. She offers a very strong female body. Which gives us a strong enough womb to house a second Sephiroth. We shared our knews with the President in hopes that he could bring her back to our world so we could carry out the breeding program but he refused. He only stated that she wouldn't be coming back and there was nothing that he could do about it. He told us to work with what we have.

Conclusion-

We have concluded that there can be no further advances into the Project K experiments. We

are closing down Project K.

Sephiroth grabbed the rest of the paperwork and left. He didn't say a word to Angeal as they made there back to Midgar. Once he made it to Shinra headquarters he turned to Angeal.

"Tell Shinra that we found know research. Tell him that I will personally go back and ramsack that place in the morning to find his important documents."

"I don't understand."

"The important research is about Kira. Shes one of their experiments. I want to finish reading up on what her Uncle was trying to do with her."

Angeal nodded his head understanding entirely then turned and headed to the briefing room where Director Lazard would be waiting for his and Sephiroths report. Sephiroth then headed for the sixth floor 1st Class SOLDIER quarters. Once in his old apartment he didn't bother to take off any of his armor he only sat down and began to read through the rest of the research. The night drug on and Sephiroth never noticed the sun coming up as his mind was filled with endless amounts of knowledge about his previous lover.

***

Kira waited in the drawing room for her mother. She and Noctis had decided to have her de-crowned and re-crowned the previous night before telling her mother. They knew that her mother would never allow it. Simply because 'her' daughter wouldn't be the Queen. The damage had been done, now she had to tell her mother that she was going back to the human world with Noctis' permission. She was worried her mother would never want to see her again. Then the drawing room doors swung open and in flew her mother.

"Akira tell me it isn't true."

Kira looked her mother in straight in the face.

"Yes."

Her mother felt a thousands spears pierce her heart.

"Why Akira? Why? You were gonna have everything."

"No I wasn't. I'm not in love with Noctis mother. I love....someone else."

Kira was careful. She knew she was treading on thin ice.

"That...Sephiroth? The SOLDIER? You know he has no heart right? He's a fighter. And the worst part of it is he fights for no importance. He fights because its asked of him. Someone like that can't carry the burden that comes with a heart."

"But I've seen it, I've seen his heart."

Her mother laughed.

"And has he said he loves you back?"

Kira looked to the floor as her mother let out another roar of laughter.

"If a man hasn't admitted his undying love for you then he loves you not Akira."

"I don't care. Noctis is the Prince of Crystallis now and he and Stella are going to wed this time tomorrow. They shall be King and Queen. And Stella will rule much better than I ever could have. What's done is done and I'm leaving. He may not love me but I love him and...well...I have to try and tell him."

Her mother just stared at her in disbelief. She couldn't believe it, her daughter was leaving her.

"If you honor your mother you'll stay."

"If you love me you'll let me go."

They stared at each other for a brief moment. Her mother gave a curt nod and turned away. Kira turned her back as well. She sighed before walking out of the double doors of the drawing room. She leaned her back against the closed doors and sighed. She had expected it to be worst then this and was relieved that it ended with subtly. But still, she had this uneasiness about her. She wished her mother would give her her blessing. She sighed again knowing that her wishing was pointless. She left the palace. She took nothing with her. If Sephiroth didn't want her than she would make a life of her own in world unknown.

Chapter 7

Sephiroth swung his matsamune high in the air and cringed a little as a searing pain ran through his shoulder blade. He had hurt his arm some how during battle. He figured a rough swing to soon or something. He felt someone approaching from behind him. He waited to see if the prescence felt threatening. He felt nothing and turned around. It was Angeal.

"Came to check on you. You've been training none stop since Kira left. Are you okay."

Sephiroth scoffed.

"Fine."

"Look I know she meant a lot to you but you need to move on. If not for your sanity then for your SOLDIER dignity and honor."

Sephiroth turned his back on Angeal.

"You don't think I'm trying? I just can't get her off my mind. I need some sort of closure. I guess I'm uneasy because I know she's there probably married by now and unhappy. If I knew she was happy...then it would be...okay."

Angeal sighed.

"Nobody knows how to contact that world you know this. There's no way..."

Angeal was caught off by Sephiroth walking away. He was tired of talking about her. She was, after all just a female. And an honorable SODLIER such as himself didn't need to worry himself with such things as women. They come and go and so did Kira.

***

Kira was back at Shinra headquarters and was looking everywhere for Sephiroth. She had ran into everyone but him. They were all shocked and excited to have the beauty back and all wanted to talk but she was too busy. She had to find him. She ached for him.

She took the elevator to the sixth floor where the 1st Class SOLDIERS quartered. It felt like ages since she had taken the elevator to this floor. She remembered when her and Sephiroth held hands , the only time they really held hands, as they waited for the doors to swing open. Kira would have the biggest smile on her face and Sephiroth would have a small smirk. Not because he fancied holding her hand but because of the smile that his touch gave her. She smiled at the thought of her memories. Only making her heart ache more for her lost love.

The doors to the elevator swung open and Kira's heart dropped. She sprung out and leaped into the arms of the SOLDIER. Ignoring the pain of the 1st Class SOLDIER armor. She didn't care she had him back and he was all hers. She pulled away to look into his face and her heart dropped when she saw that it was only Angeal.

"Um....Kira?"

"OMG!!!"

Kira jumped out of his arms and backed into the closed elevator door.

"I...I thought you were...."

She gave in and started crying.

"Where is he Angeal?"

"Don't cry. That makes me uncomfortable. I'm actually looking for him too.. I have been all day no one seems to be able to find him."

The crying began to cease.

"What do you mean,, you can't find him?"

Angeal shrugged.

"After you left he began locking himself up in the training room. He never came out. He just stayed in there and trained literally all day until the President or the Director had a mission for him. His last real mission was you and he hasn't been right since. It's affecting his performance on the job. So much in fact that he's becoming prone to accident's and injuries. The President is making him take a temporary leave of absence. That's why I'm trying to find him."

"Oh."

Kira looked thoughtful for a moment.

"Would you like to help me find..."

Just then the elevator doors swung open again and Kira fell backwards into the small square room. She saw Angeal reach for her but he was too slow and she fell back hitting her head on the boot of another SOLDIER. She lay there grimacing at the pain for a moment or two. Then she raised her eyes to look at the SOLDIER. Sephiroth. He was staring at her in utter disbelief. His first instincts were to reach down and pick her up.. but he was trying to make sure his eyes weren't deceiving him. He didn't want to look like an idiot.

"Sephiroth?"

Kira raised her head to try and get a better look at him but her body gave way as her mind slipped out of conciousness. When she awoke she was lying on a bed. She sat up to take in her surroundings. It was Sephiroth's apartment. She smiled and jumped up despite the searing pain still in the back of her head. She ran to the living room and found Sephiroth sharpening his matsamune. When he saw her he stood up setting the giant sword down. Kira smiled but Sephiroth didn't return it.

"What are you doing here?"

Kira was taken aback but the sudden sternness in his voice.

"I thought you would be happy to see me."

Sephiroth's glare softened.

"I am. But thats not the point. You should be back in Crystallis enjoying your new marriage."

Kira thought she heard a bit of resentment in his voice for the word. Kira smiled.

"Well, things didn't go exactly as planned."

Sephiroth cocked his head to the side. He was trying to keep from running to her and swooping her up into his arms.

"Is that so?"

Sephiroth whispered walking to Kira.

"Yeah."

She answered as they were face to face with each other.

"Well? Why did you come back?"

His lips were barely touching hers now. She could feel the warmth radiating off of his lips.

"Because I..."

"You what?"

"I..."

His lips crushed into hers and she was relieved she wouldn't have to admit her love for him just yet. She missed this, she missed the way his lips felt against hers. The security she felt when wrapped in his arms. It was intoxicating and everlasting.

He pulled away from her and she felt nothing but utter disappointment as he turned away from her. She was confused. When she had left he seemed so sure of 'them' and what it was that they had together. Now all she felt radiating from his body was insecurity.

"Kira you shouldn't be here."

"And why not."

He could here the anger in her voice. It only made him hate himself even more. He didn't answer her.

"It doesn't matter anymore. My duties. I no longer have them. I gave my throne to Noctis and as Prince he can choose any one he wishes to marry."

He turned back to face her. Unsure if what she was saying was true.

"The woman he's choosing will make a much better Queen than I. My mother knows and all though I don't have her blessing she knows I came back to be with you."

"I..don't know what to say Kira."

It was Kira's turn to turn away from him. He felt the pain he had caused her and immediately turned her back around.

"You may have made a horrible mistake."

"What do you mean?"

Sephiroth sighed.

"Sit down we need to talk."

Kira took a seat and waited for him to continue. He didn't start right away and this gave her time to take him in. He was disheveled. His hair was a mess, as if he hadn't combed the long mane since she had last been here. He looked like he may have not even slept for a few days either. He let out a long sigh and Kira immediately took her eyes from his body and to his face. He was watching her intently. There was something definitely on his mind.

"Kira theres something you need to know about your existence. Your mother came to this planet years ago. She was only here to experience this world and what it had to offer that yours didn't. Well, she fell ill and a scientist by the name of Grigoire Valentine was called in to see about her. When she was better he began to court her and the two fell in love. Well the Shinra Corporation had just become the worlds largest and most powerful entity in the world at the time and it was because of the first few scientists employeed by Shinra and their new discoveries of mako energy. Valentine was one of these first scientists and the leading scientist at that.

Now you have to understand that at the time no one knew that your mother was of Fae origin. Let alone that she was the Fae Queen. No one Except Valentine that is. Well work for Shinra began to get harsh for all the scientists. To the point where they were literally being controlled by the corporation. Little did Valentine know that he was being watched. President Shinra found out about him and your mother and ordered him to leave all affairs with any women alone. For fear of them complicating the scientist and interfering with his work. Valentine refused to stop seeing your mother. After a few weeks she found that she was pregnant with Valentine's child. Valentine was ecstatic but he knew, as well as your mother, that she would have to return to her world for your safety. So the plans for your mother's departure were made. Someone overheard the plans and relayed them to president Shinra. Now, your Uncle, was ecstatic when he found out that your mother was a Fae and that she was having a child. He gave orders for both Valentine and her to be captured and detained. Your mother tried getting away but was to weak from the pregnancy. The Turks caught her and took her in as ordered. There she was experimented on. Tests were done over and over again. And her pregnancy was growing very complicated from all of the stress. Valentine fought for her release after he was let go. Trying to explain that your mother was going to miscarry if they didn't stop all of their ministrations. Well, Shinra, your Uncle, found that there was no longer a need for Valentine and had him arrested and detained in the dungeons of the old Shinra mansion where he still sits to this day, heavily guarded. Your mother gave birth to a baby girl, you. Experiments were done to you all though not as harsh considering you were only a baby. They implanted Jenova cells into you. They were trying to recreate Jenova, which was an entity that fell from the sky over two thousand years ago. She lay dormant in the Northern Crater and was who I was recreated from. At the time of your birth I was already eight years of age and was considered a perfect recreation. They wanted to create a female version so that they could breed us like animals. They would have just used a human but the human that carried me inside of her died during birth so they had given up on the aspect of a breeding program a long time ago. Then they found your pregnant mother and jumped on the opportunity. Everyone knew that Fae's were and still are the most powerful and strongest creatures known. So they immediately began to inject you with Jenova cells both when you were in gestation and after your birth. Your mother was released several months after you were born. She returned to this planet though with a thousand legions to claim you again. Once you were obtained she searched for your father but couldn't find him. Assuming that he was dead she left this world broken hearted and with no means of ever returning. Shinra had been spending all of the corporations money trying to get into the world of Crystallis. Then you ran away from home and ended up here. The President jumped to the opportunity and claimed to be your Uncle, the brother of your late father. He lied to you when he told you that your father was dead. He figured that if you pried to much for his whereabouts then you would find him. So he told you he was dead so you wouldn't go looking. After your mother took you all experiments ceased and when you returned the picked back up. They began to inject you with the Jenova cells again while you were sleeping. Those weekly exams were to see how the cells were reacting in your body and what changes you were going through. Shinra assigned me the duty of watching you as well as the other 1st Class SOLDIER'S so that if your mother did find you she would have to deal with us before she got her hands on you. But in actuality she had every right to come back for you like she did. She was worried about your safety the most. Not just your impending marriage to Noctis."

Kira stared in disbelief.

"It's not true."

"Would I lie to you?"

"How do yo know all of this?"

"I went on a mission the day you left to obtain some stolen documents and research. The research revolved around a Project K.

"Project Kira." She whispered.

Sephiroth nodded.

Kira leaned back against the coach and sighed.

"Oh god, I was so wrong for leaving her like I did. But why didn't she tell me. She should have said something."

"I think for your mother, she knows the power of love and didn't want you to be heart broken. But yet she didn't want you to become a test subject either. In the end she knew she would have had to of let you make your own decision. Whatever the outcome, or consequence."

Sephiroth stood up and walked over to the coach Kira was seated at and took a seat next to her. He place his arm over her shoulders.

"I need to go back and apologize to her."

"You can later but right now you should probably get cleaned up."

Kira couldn't help but feel like he was still detaching himself from her. She pushed him away.

"What is wrong with you? Why are you acting so different? Like you can't stand my presence or something?"

Sephiroth sighed.

"Thats not it at all Ki..."

"Then what is it huh? Because for my sanity Seph, I really need to know!"

"Its hard for me...I...you..."

"Well? Spit it out Sephiroth...I didn't come all this way expecting you to not want me anymore."

Kira felt herself being grabbed and slammed against the coach on her back with Sephiroth hovering above her. He looked menacing.

"Thats not it at all. Don't you see? You were only create to be my mate. How do you know what you feel for me isn't something that they planned? How do you know that if we carried this out that our child will be safe."

Kira's belly fluttered when she heard Sephiroth mention 'their child'. That meant he had to have been thinking about a future with her. So he must love her right?

"So what if it is. What I feel is real. I've never felt this way for anyone Sephiroth, no one. It has to be real."

"Exactly! You haven't felt this way for anyone. It's something they did to you...."

"What? Some hormone or cell or something they implanted in me when I was just a baby to make me fall in love with you? Have you ever heard of such a thing. If they had done such a thing wouldn't you know about that too? Sephiroth it's just a coincidence. And the special attraction we have for eachother, maybe its from the Jenova cells that WE BOTH HAVE."

By now Kira had lost control and had tears streaming down her face. Sephiroth raised his hand and slowly wiped them from her face.

"I'm going to have to go soon."

Kira nodded and Sephiroth stared at her. He wanted to know what she was thinking but was afraid to ask. He scoffed to himself. 'He. The Great Sephiroth afraid.' He sighed then stood up. He looked down at Kira who had turned her head to the window. He bid her farewell and then started towards the door. He knew she would be gone when he got back. As soon as he opened the door he got an idea. He was unsure about what they felt for each other but Kira wasn't. She was definitely certain about her feelings. What right did he have to tear them from her and rip up any hope of love that she thinks he may have for her. He shut the door and quickly made his way back to Kira. She had turned her head back in his direction to see what the sudden change in his actions was all about. She didn't have time to ask him anything because his lips crushed against hers. His now gloved hand was gliding over her face and cupping her cheek. He gently let her lips go and stared into her eyes before returning to his stature. He reached down grabbing Kira's hands and pulling her up with him.

"Come with me."

He said as he made his way back to the bedroom taking Kira with him. Once there Sephiroth sat Kira down on the bed and and commenced with what he was doing. He pulled out a pair of black boxers that she presumed were his and tossed them next to her. Then he went to his closet and pulled out a white collared dress shirt that went with a suit that he never wore. He walked back over to Kira and laid it next to her.

"Alright take a long hot bath and put these on when you get out. I don't have anything else. The shirt will be big on you but the boxers should fit. Loosely, but they'll fit none the less. You have hips."

Kira turned her head away from him. She was still be stubborn.

"Kira?"

Sephiroth reached down grabbing her chin and turning her head towards him.

"I want you to."

Kira's glare softened.

"I also would very much like it if you made my home yours. I have to take a leave of absence so I'll be off for awhile. We can search for something bigger if you'd like. I'll take you shopping for new attire as well."

Kira gave him a small smile as he let her go.

"I don't know what I feel anymore. I'm so confused Kira. This...whatever we have, I'm not use to it. I'm not use to having feelings for anyone either."

Sephiroth noticed the look on her face.

"Yes, I do have feelings for you. More than you know."

Kira giggled not able to contain her happiness anymore. She couldn't believe that Sephiroth wanted her to live with him. He bent down and kissed her. Afterwards he left and she was left alone in his home to do as she pleased. She giggled to herself and spent most of the night straightening up her new home. She thought it was rather small but loved the fact that it was his and she got to call what was his hers. She finally climbed into his bed and fell asleep. She was so tired from all of the cleaning that she didn't even bother to cover up. She just drifted into her wonderful yet chaotic world of dreams.

Chapter 8

By the time Sephiroth had made it back home it was already early in the morning and only a few hours after Kira had fallen asleep. It turns out that the President had one last mission for him to do before he made him take his leave of absence which Sephiroth was all to willing to take. Normally The Great Sephiroth never took breaks or vacations or any such thing. He never got tired but this was an exception. She was an exception.

He couldn't believe that she was back. Just a day ago he had given up all hope of ever finding her again and now here she was without a sudden warning. He couldn't shake the feeling that something just wasn't right but figured it was all in his head. Her sudden arrival was just, well, sudden. And it wasn't sitting right with him.

Sephiroth thought about everything he wanted to do to make sure that Kira was comfortable living with him. Then it hit him, Kira was a woman and well, they tended to take a lot more to stay comfortable then men. He hoped he had enough money to support her. SOLDIER 1st Class paid very well but there were hire up jobs like the Turks positions for example. Although, he did get paid about as much as Tseng the leader of the Turks, which was quite a bit. It was more than any of the other SOLDIER 1st Class' but he figured it was because he had been 1st Class for so long and all of the publicity that he got. Shinra paid him a bit more for taking photos to send to the local Sephiroth Fan Clubs. They figured if they kept up his publicity with the locals then Shinra wouldn't have too many enemies. He hated it but what could he do. He is after all an obedient SOLDIER. Before Kira he never really thought about money, he never really spent very much. He didn't even know how much money he had in savings. He never had the need to check. He had always considered himself not rich but very well off. That and all the years of saving his income he figured he would havew no problems at all taking care of Kira. But still, the way he had heard his fellow SOLDIER operatives talk about their girls, it would seem like one would rob him even if he was as rich as the President of Shinra.

He opened the door to his apartment and locked it behind him. Not wanting to be disturbed. He took off all of his armor and discarded his matsamune before making his way to his bedroom where he had left Kira last night. He figured she was sleeping because there was no noise in the apartment and it was so small that she would have heard him come in and ran to greet him. That was the type of girl she was and Sephiroth smiled thinking about her. He was right. As he walked into the room he was greeted by the soft breathing of Kira in deep sleep. He sighed and sat next to her. He was hoping she was awake just hiding from him. He laughed to himself as he thought about how absurd that was. Why would she be hiding from him. What? Was she four? He laughed to himself some more and regretted it as Kira began to stir. He grimaced at the thought of her waking up from such a peaceful slumber but than relaxed as he realized he wanted her to wake up. Her eyes popped open. She smiled at him as she stretched. He took in her angelic and graceful form. She was so beautiful. Then he realized that she was wearing what he laid out for her last night. She looked very cute. The shirt, like he predicted was too big for her. He didn't know if the boxers were staying on her hips or not due to the fact that his shirt was running past them to her thighs.

"What are you staring at?" She asked trying to shield herself from his eyes.

"Oh, Sorry...I..."

She giggled.

"Your silly Seph."

"Am I?" Sephiroth looked puzzled. "No matter. Would you like to go shopping?"

"For what?"

Sephiroth raised an eyebrow and gazed upon her attire. She got the look.

"Do you really want to make that your permanent attire?"

"No I guess not." Kira said blushing and trying to cover herself up.

"Are you uncomfortable in it?"

Kira shook her head.

"Because if you are then you could take it all off. Your naked body is far more appealing to me then that anyway."

Kira blushed again and giggled.

"Sephiroth your the one who gave me these things to wear. If you think they're really that bad then you should have picked out something a bit more appealing."

"That was all I had. But I'm taking you shopping."

"Wait what? You can't take me shopping."

Sephiroth furrowed his eye brows.

"And why not?"

"Because...I...we aren't you know...I shouldn't have to...I don't want to spend your money Seph. I want to get a job and buy my own things."

Sephiroth stared at Kira for a long while.

"Why? I'm perfectly capable of taking care of you."

"Thats not the point Seph. We aren't married so you shouldn't have to. It's traditional."

He stared at her some more.

"No Kira. You can't work. I won't let you."

"You can't tell me what to do."

"For your safety you need to not expose yourself to the public on a daily basis and a job would mean you'd be doing just that."

"But I want a job. I can handle it..."

"I never said you couldn't Kira. The point is, its too dangerous for you to let the whole world know that your back. Besides, I'm perfectly capable and willing to take care of you."

Kira glared at him.

"For the time being at least. And then we'll see about getting you a job after a few months. But I'll only feel comfortable with you working for Shinra. No jobs down in the slums."

Kira perked up.

"Like what kind of work for Shinra?"

"Mmm...I'm not sure..."

"Will you get me a job?"

"I can see what I can do."

Kira smiled and stood up.

"Then I guess I won't feel to bad about you spending money on me."

Sephiroth watched as the shirt fell past her thighs when she stood up. The shirt was way too big and was hanging off one shoulder leaving tons of room for Sephiroth's newly found imagination to run wild. Kira noticed him eyeing her naked skin. She pulled the rest of the shirt down over her shoulders and moaned as it slid past her body to her ankles. Sephiroth's groin area stiffened as he watched the shirt sleekly glide over her body and heard the moan escape from her lips. He stared at her breasts that weren't too small but weren't too big either. Just right and very curvy along with her hips and legs. She smiled as she noticed him lick his lips. She walked up to him very slowly and tried to hold back a giggle when he didn't notice her moving. He was watching the way her breasts moved not knowing that they were only moving like that because she was walking up to him. He snapped out of it when he noticed he was going to have to step back to keep his gaze locked with those beauties. Embarrassment immediately flushed through his body as he realized that Kira had been watching him the whole time. He must have looked like a horny little high school boy. He couldn't believe himself. Just before he could try and regain some of his lost pride and dignity. Kira reached for his hand and placed it over one of her breasts. It was so soft and smooth. He ran a finger over the nipple and smiled. It was very hard. He remembered back to when they had made love for the first time. It was dark and he couldn't see anything, h e couldn't see her. She looks just like he thought she would when he was groping and feeling her soft frame that night. Like a goddess.

"I should probably find you something a little more appropriate to wear."

"What's the matter Sephiroth? You don't want to play?"

"No..its not...you just...I hate feeling like I can't control myself. I think I'm, losing my mind when we get like this. I nearly lost it the first time I made love with you. Now this time I can feel myself turning into some barbaric animal. I don't want to hurt you."

Kira giggled.

"What are you talking about? Your not going to hurt me Seph. And besides that, its a good thing if I make you want to lose your mind. And its okay if you want to let your animal instincts take over when we're...you know...making love."

"Seriously though Kira, making love is supposed to be magical for you. When I get like that, making it magical for you is the last thing on my mind."

More giggling.

"Sephiroth? It's the animal in you that makes it feel so magical for me. Besides magical isn't really how I'd ever want sex to feel anyway. I grew up with it magic. I want to feel like a human."

"Mmm, and what does it feel like to a...human Kira?"

"Mmm, like a...an animal."

"Oh! I see."

They stared at each other for a little while longer and Sephiroth bent down and kissed the pert nipple he had been fooling around with. Then he raised back up and captured Kira's lips with his taking in her sweet taste. He slid his hand over her face and cupped her small cheek. Then he fell to the bed with her underneath of him. She caught her breath as she felt her feet leave the floor and her body hit the bed. Even though Sephiroth did it gently it still caught her of guard.

Now Sephiroth was very odd indeed. He figured it was from the Jenova that flowed through his veins but he tended to be a bit asexual most of the time. He wasn't like most men he didn't need to 'fuck'. His labido could be turned on and off as he wished. Almost like a woman. But unlike any man or woman he almost never had the desire to have sex. When he did there was no stopping him though. He was a monster with no limits. He sometimes feared for the women who he knew he would be sleeping with for the night. Right now though, there was no labido just pure admiration. He loved the feel of her skin. The noises he made her make. He just wanted to touch her for the time being.

He laid next to her and ran his fingers softly over her belly. She closed her head turned her face in the other direction. He stared at the way the sun shone in from the window and landed on her cheek. Her loose hair glowed from the beaming rays. His phone began to ring and he reached in his pocket as Kira turned back to look at him. He glanced at the caller id and saw that it was the President. He sighed and thought about not answering the phone. He looked at Kira.

"Who is it?"

"Your Unc...President Shinra."

Kira raised her eyebrows.

"Kira?

"Yes?"

"How many people saw you yesterday at Shinra headquarters?"

"Umm...I'm not sure maybe...a few."

Sephiroth saw the look on her face and knew that if it wasn't the whole building then it might have well have been.

"Why?"

"Because I was going to try and hide your return but I'm sure he has enough witnesses to know the truth. I don't want him to get his hands on you again."

"I'm sorry I didn't know..."

"Shhh...its not your fault. Just give me a minute alright?"

Kira nodded and Sephiroth turned around and answered the phone.

"Yes."

"Sephiroth? Its Shinra. Is it true? Is my niece back?"

"Yes."

"Wonderful. I didn't think she would be returning. I thought for sure that crazy bitch of a mother would horde her from us all."

"She might have been better off." Sephiroth muttered under his breath.

"What was that..you were talking to quietly?"

"Nothing never mind. She's with me and will be safe. Is there anything else you need?"

"No not at all. But actually it would be nice if you could bring her in to Hojo. There are a few unfinished tests that he needs to finish."

Sephiroth closed his eyes. This was what he had been fearing. Having to take her in to Hojo.

"Yes I'll bring her in shortly."

Sephiroth quickly hung up the phone and turned back to Kira. She lay there wide eyed as if Sephiroth had just sold her out.

"You look horrified." Sephiroth laughed easing the tention that had built up in her.

"I am. Where are you going to take me."

"Hojo has some more tests he needs to do."

"What you think after what you just told me that I'm going to go back there and let them continue what there doing with me?"

"Kira I still work for these people. We need to play along as if we know nothing, at least for the time being. Just give me time to come up with a better plan."

"What makes you think that they won't try and do something different this time? Like locking me up or hiding me so that no one can take me again?"

"Shh..."

Sephiroth reached over and placed a soft kiss on her forehead.

"I won't let them get you. I'll make sure that wherever you are I am and vice versa. They won't get you as long as I'm still breathing you understand."

"Yes but what if they decide that your expendable?"

"You mean what if they kill me for getting to involved with you?"

Sephiroth ungloved his hand and placed his fingers over her lips.

"Sweetheart there is no one in the Shinra corporation, or this world for that matter, who can out beat me in power, agility, or strength. I promise you you'll be safe."

Kira seemed to have relaxed a bit more. Sephiroth stood up and put out his ungloved hand for Kira to take.

"Do you trust me?"

Kira hesitated for a moment and then obliged him by taking his hand. He pulled her up with him and slid the other hand over her cheek. His green eyes wandered her face for a moment and then rested over her now blueish-green ones.

"I do."

Kira answered almost breathlessly after mentally pulling herself away from the grasp his eyes kept her in.


End file.
